30 Days of Night: 30 Days of Crusades
by ThexShardingxExistance
Summary: Rhea is a simple daughter of a crusader and blacksmith who feels she deserves to be like her father and take his place if need be. It takes place during the first crusade of 1076 A.D. attracting the attention of a family of night. Marlow x Original
1. Chapter 1 Darkness Seduced

**Note: All 30 days of night material and characters belong to Steve Niles and Ben Templesmith. I do not own any of them. **

**Darkness Seduced**

**England 1076 A.D. **

**The darkness pressed upon the night like nothing else on this earth not easing the soldiers that stood guard over their lords and the people of the towns. Small lights from fires filled the plains that stretched vastly beneath the moonlit sky like beacons to the heavens. ****Beneath the tenseness of the night was the jovial songs and talk amongst the camp of Crusaders. This was only the first of many Crusades to come in England's long bloody history.**

**Rhea Draco felt sure of that fact. Watching the encampment, women were not allowed in the Crusades but that didn't mean they couldn't fight. Or be just as strategic and battle worthy. On the contrary, Rhea had grown up a single child to a knight and blacksmithing father. Out of her cousins who took to being squires she was far better than their skill.**

**Rhea was average height for a young woman of sixteen. Five Eight, slender, instead of wearing dresses she took to wearing pants and long boots that went to the knee. Tunic shirt that of a sword wielder yet made softer by the corset cincher. Despite how she dressed it could not hide all her charms and at times even accentuated them. She was fairer skinned then most people making her tan pale kissed. Face soft but oval and structured showing youth but that she was no longer the youth of a child. A straight nose and delicate arch to her eyebrows only helped frame her extremely blue eyes.**

**They had been often compared to that of a wolf. Lips soft pale red with the barest touch of a pout to them, her ears were pierced with a twin cuff in her left ear, courtesy of the mystics she had met that had come from Jerusalem. The wife who seemed a Gypsy of some kind to Rhea had said her destiny would forever be in her hands and one day she would have to choose between the darkness and the light. **

**She wasn't sure what she meant by it but Rhea had none the less taken to training her mind and body to that like her father. Her bangs streaked lightly with the breeze, her long auburn hair tied up and back with the family crest in leather like a clip. The moonlight caressed gently off the thin chain mail that peeked underneath her shirt. Swords at her side she always carried three since her return from China with her mother. It had been a great advantage to go see the trading routes she had been able to learn under several monks. Even still it hadn't come without hardship.**

**She still bore the scars from training; the teachers had been crueler in their efforts to break her. A warrior was not a woman's place. She had made it her place. Rhea checked her horse and rode off across the hills to return to the outpost village her father stood lookout for. It was a rush to feel the cold wind rush against and past her. Arriving all seemed quiet as it should be. **

**She on the other hand knew that wasn't always the case and sure enough the small three man group of Muslims that had been prisoner caught in the last battle had broken free. Taking the bow she notched the arrow she wrapped in material tilting toward the torch the material caught fire. Pulling back on the bow string her eyes narrowed in practiced aim. Delicate fingers let go as her hand went out and behind her. The arrow loosed and flew to the post catching fire to it alerted sentries that the call went out and other fires lit. **

**Unknown to Rhea a tall dark figure watched from the darkness having disposed of the guard that had originally been guarding the prisoners. His chin stained in blood. He moved to the side and watched the women, curious. No woman these days dressed as she did, nor carried weapons. She checked her horse and cut them off trying to buy time for the sentries. They wouldn't make it in time and she dismounted standing in front of them that the men were confused. **

**Yet disbelief etched their weathered battle worn features as she unsheathed a sword. The Katana was lighter then the two handed broadsword. Pointed away from them but laying against her arm, blade facing outward in a stance of some kind. Her gloved fingers straightened then curled around the handled hilt. Gripping as a cold look made her blue eyes fiercely sharp and a bit shaded making the blue a bit darker from the flicker of firelight. **

**Others moved around the Tall dark figure and he held out his hand not saying a word, no light reflected in his obsidian eyes when the moonlight caressed across a pale face to rival her light. The man was tall, he looked anywhere from his late thirties to early mid forties. Still in his prime, his dark locks short cut that faded into soft grey at the start of his ears and continued to become almost white. Face strong and showing a touch of wisdom only age and life lived could grant. He got up on the slight shed roofing, hands resting against the wood his nails like talons to rival some kind of bear. Tilting his head as he watched her, her that dressed unlike a woman and wielding a weapon. **

**She showed no fear. Who was this mortal creature? The others bellow him remained silent and watched as he did; it was rare to see a fight like this. One came at her with a broadsword stolen from somewhere and she did not flinch. No she ran at him swords clashed and the man slipped in the mud and dirt from the force she threw behind it. Muscles flexing like velvet steel she spun around on her heel from the momentum bringing the blade down diagonally. Still as was the man who stared and fell to his knees. Eyes looking up at her, glazed over in shock and death. Dropping dead and still, eyes dilated and transfixed forever on nothing. **

**Blood misted on her face which was like dark rain under the moons sway. They could smell it linger in the air. She hadn't flinched in taking the man's life the leader above on the roof shivered but not out of disgust or fear. Soft anticipation sung through his being watching her causing a smile to grace his stained lips revealing teeth to put a shark to shame. Obsidian eyes alight and intent. **

**She moved, and did feint the other two that came at her, she was trained. She kicked out hitting one squarely in the chest knocking the wind out of him she moved and cut downward and in the same instant flicked her wrist reversing the course of the blade and went upward also kicking away the man. He almost tumbled back but he stopped himself looking at his shaking hands and arms. The bands he had wrapped around them had fallen away cut as where his arms from wrist to the bend of the elbow. Blood flowed in a torrent like a storm from slit veins. She took a stance one foot sliding back the other planted and had one hand out to the side other holding the sword raised moonlight reflected off its surface. **

**The Turk yelled in a howl of pain and fury at the woman gripping the sword and ran at her and she dropped to her knees plunging the sword up and home it came out the man's back through the chest. Blood caressed in a bloom across his shirt as it flowed freely from his mouth as he gurgled to breathe. Bracing herself Rhea stood against the growing weight as the man died and shoved her shoulder against him hearing flesh slide from the metal as flesh and bits of bodily fluids and gore hit the earth like hail. Could smell and drown in copper as she tasted salt in her mouth and nothing else when she breathed. Steam rose in the cold night air from the body as blood pooled watering the earth in its red substance. **

**Rhea breathed deeply to catch her breath and fought the tightening in her gut. She would not throw up, gripping the sword she ran at the other man and they clashed, blades ringing out until she ducked and spun around unsheathing her other sword in the process. Stopping in mid slide, arms out swords pointing back as red caressed off its surface. The Turk fell as his head slid from his shoulders. Looking over her shoulder only her eyes were seen but the head stared back at her. **

**Mouth agape with silent horror eyes blinking. The body twitched as neck muscles pumped and blood flowed out pumping in time with the heart that still beat. Rhea felt a shiver as hair stood on end she gripped her swords to keep from shivering physically as she heard steps she sheathed them and got on her horse checking it and around the building. Leaving the small village town, she fled into the woods. Unaware and unseen the dark ones took off after her. **

**The hunt had begun.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking

**Night fell darker like a press winter was coming fast on fall's heels. Rhea could feel the cold nip down her spine. She stopped ridding the horse so hard and got off the beast of burden to pet the mane and muzzle walking with it to the stream. She looked at her reflection in the water and the now damp blood that clung to her features. Just staring and ignoring the little voice in the back of her mind screaming why. She didn't know why, when she just got into a mind set of fighting there was no mercy to the enemy, she had to kill, it was a dark compulsion that beckoned until heeded. She didn't know what was more disturbing, the fact she felt she needed to kill or liked the taste of blood in the first place. But she always hated the smell of it when spilt by steel. Something just made it acidic. **

**Rhea watched the blood run off her as she stood under the waterfall of the brook erasing the evidence yet she tensed. Not from the feeling of cold though the water bit deeper than anything she cared to mention but the cold she felt was that of something watching you from the dark. Something that was not friendly. She stepped carefully on the stones and over to the small fire she had started as she stayed right beside it. The flames licked at the dampness of her clothes it would take a couple of hours but she had gotten plenty of kindling and wood. The horse was resting standing but kept waking up and checking his hooves a little nervously and would settle. She smirked.**

**It seemed her horse felt uneasy as she did. Maybe there were wolves out there. But it wasn't wolves. The tall one watched her since her arrival to the brook. How she would watch the blood caress of her attire and pale skin and it wasn't disgust but some kind of calm morbid fascination. She had killed without mercy or remorse, had even licked the blood off near her lips where she had gotten hit in the scuffle but if it was her blood or the enemies or maybe even both he didn't know. Most when they tasted the copper salt taste got a shiver or disgusted. She did neither. Marlow got closer as he dared without giving his presence away. This mortal had snagged his interest and freed his mind of the boredom and trivial matters. **

**She was a little tensed and he knew by her body language she felt something out there, felt them out there. Like the deer sensing the hunters in the brush. He traced his talons against the bark of the tree softly. This mortal woman was clever, cunning, brave and defiant. Yet she wasn't so foolish or ignorant not to know her own mortality or limits. She was a survivor, yet intelligent. He needed those qualities in his pack. Only time would tell him if what he saw was the real her or a part of her personality. Either way he wouldn't be leaving her alone anytime soon. The thrill and yet pang of obsession started to burn in him. He welcomed it yet loathed it heatedly. It was a double-edged sword. ****A ****sword that would seal this mortal's fate, either way he would kill her to satisfy his obsession. **

**Only what she did in the next days would sway his decision to make that death permanent or have meaning as one of them. To be like him, a vampire. He watched her watch the flames as they danced in the small fire and he tilted his head in a slow way only to stop as she did the same but opposite side eyes on the center of the flame. There was a curiosity of interest in its embers. Marlow felt a twinge of kinship for her in this regard. He too had always been fascinated by the dance of flames even as a mortal so many years ago. Finally she slept and he debated to go or stay. He stayed sending the others of the pack away. To let them hunt and regroup to hide from the dawn. **

**Marlow crept closer as he watched for any movement of waking. He had spent countless years and hours making himself perfect, to be invisible to the mortals. He hated it, why did they have to hide from the sheep? But that was the law of their kind, now so close he could kneel down bending his knees that his hands rested on them. Unaware of him as he watched her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest, the movement of muscles in sleep. Hear her heart and smell her blood and her scent which made his hair on the back of his neck prick slowly. He fought the shiver. Vanilla winter was what she smelled like to him underneath that warmth and honey sweetness of her blood. **

**Soft pale flesh caressed by both the firelight and moonlight made it dance in pale gold and soft silver snow. Her bangs streaked her features soft from exhaustion. Marlow felt an ache known as skin hunger. It was the hunger to touch, to feel. He moved extremely carefully and stilled as much as possible letting the tips of his talon nails and fingers trace her cheek down to brush against her slightly pouted lips down the smooth pale expanse of her throat. Her lips parted just a little and she stirred but just to settle further. She was so soft to touch. Like silk and the surface of perfect virgin snow. **

**A soft pang surged in Marlow and it wasn't hunger or the skin hunger for the first time in a long time he felt lust. Marlow had never been with any of the females of his pack and they regarded him as a cold beast for it but now in finding this human those feelings sparked and he wanted her. Yet he restrained himself. Not yet. He wouldn't claim this mortal creature yet till he saw her capabilities. Her traits, her faults, everything would be laid bare before him to decide her fate. Marlow slowly breathed her in and touched, still she only shivered from the coldness of his flesh.**

**Marlow leaned over her and let lips brush up her pulse tensing softly controlling his breathing as talons dug into the earth anchoring his resolve. Watched her frown gently in her sleep and shiver he continued till his lips brushed hers and his obsidian eyes were a little unfocused he silently sighed as he pulled back and turned running off into the darkness into the forest till he fell on a traveler and his wife tearing into them and sating his hungers and the bloodlust. Bathed it the warmth as it filled his stomach and eased the ache and coldness in him decapitating the corpses so they didn't turn into troublesome fledglings. Adopting the enemies' method of leaving the heads on posts, that way they would never be suspected. **

**He went back to the dwelling they hid in from the sun underground and sat alone apart from the pack pulling from his belt a lock of Auburn hair tracing the silken threads as he raised it to trace against his lips smelling vanilla winter. That woman was his and he would make sure she remained untouched by another. It was a possession he felt often in things that obsessed him. Like a child who sits in front of a puzzle and though struggling refuses help wanting to be the first to solve it. He closed his eyes and remembered how she felt and he got a soft shiver he almost couldn't stop. He was obsessed. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Debt

***Note- Warning sex and violence**

Chapter 3- The Debt

Night was welcomed to Marlow as he stepped out into the night and found it still snowing lightly. Winter had come at last. Hissing in their language to stir the pack it was time to hunt. Traveling through the woods his obsession had long traveled home. He still traced the now cold ashes of the fire that had been remembering her and moved with the pack for the outpost. The snows had come down harder the outpost would be almost deserted and plentiful for the pack to hunt and hide the evidence.

Yet that was not what Marlow was welcomed to, Turks had invaded the outpost just before sunset to slaughter the people but the few crusaders were holding their own but wouldn't be able to for long. Jumping on a roof he looked for the one he wanted and found her wounded and still fighting Turks. She stood over a fallen crusader who could only stare at her in disbelief as she walked for the Turks. Marlow watched breathing sharper as his talons dug into wood.

Rhea felt her body burn on fire from the wounds that protested her movement but none were fatal, not yet anyway. She heard the whistling but only put her arms up in front of her protecting her chest feeling the jerk as arrows hit home into her shoulder feeling the bite of metal into flesh burrowing deeply as if trying to reach her bones or the other side of her. Felt the heat as blood traced but it angered her. Her breathing hitching with that pain and that anger it was a rush and burned in her veins she saw red staring ahead. Yelling out she moved and into the Turks who dropped the crossbows to unsheathe their swords. No! She wouldn't allow it she wanted them to scream she wanted to see them bleed. She cut them down and into them unleashing that anger like a wolf in a cage that broke out Rhea was nothing but bloodlust and anger.

Fury, she reveled in their screams remembering every innocent of this town they had killed just because they wanted to. Never again! Her mind screamed in vengeance even as her arms burned feeling strain of muscles. She pushed anyway they fell around her and she faced the few remnants in front of her. Blood flowing in a pool around her melting snow into a river, her bangs streaked and damp in blood hid her face until she looked up through those bangs. Blood stained down her chin and her lips that weren't hers but the man she had cut and bit tearing into his throat. Arrows moving in time with her haggard breathing as she gripped her swords. They had crossbows pointed at her and she knew she wouldn't survive them once loosed but in all honesty she didn't care.

Marlow watched her from the roof as she had yelled out in her fury and went at them cutting them apart even biting out a man's cut throat in her anger and bloodlust to see justice. He shivered mentally, emotionally and physically this time. Felt a shadow of her revelry as she reveled in the kill of her enemy. Enemy turned prey. Marlow wanted to howl out the call and rip and tear and hunt and join her, the pull strong. Even staring down her mortal death she was so passionate. If he had been obsessed before he was beyond so now. A couple of the mortals yelled out Rhea he learned her name and it sung through him. Marlow saw the end of his obsession dawn closer he howled out in defiance and gave the call to his pack. Kill. They moved from the shadows pulling the Turks as Marlow jumped off the roof landing on one and set his teeth into the man's throat mawing him. Feeling the blood caress down his chin and throat as it filled his being, turning his talons cut into clothing, shredding flesh.

The Turks advanced on him and he felt the first bite of a spear snarling as he broke it but just before one could pierce his chest it was cut away. Weight at his back he smelt Vanilla winter she moved and saved him twice from being speared and decapitated as they moved into the enemy. The thrill of it singing in his unearthly strength, she didn't question the help but took it on its face value.

Rhea didn't understand what she had seen of these pale people with black eyes, pitch black and putting night to disgrace, nails sharper than any talons, and teeth made not for a man. Perhaps the devil had come to claim his souls answering her prayers instead of god who seemed forever absent. She moved when a down Turk tossed a sword and feint it away from Marlow pierced by it she yelped from the sting of steel in flesh.

Marlow turned hearing her voice seeing what had transpired and felt anger surge in him he kicked the Turk making the skull fracture and cave in on one side. Grabbing Rhea he hefted her over his shoulder and kicked a door going into a building slamming the door shut with her against it.

She felt pinned as those eyes looked down into her and maybe through her she shivered. What the hell was he?

Marlow pulled yanking clothing and bit the arrows pulling them out of her as she cried out he growled in jovial bliss hearing her voice. Feeling her body he felt that lust rear its head. Rhea stopped him making them fall to the floor wrestling with him he froze her knives crossed at his throat one false move he wouldn't have a head.

Rhea caught her breath finally staring down into the creatures' black eyes. His expression was something that made her heart leap up into her throat, lust, and other things she couldn't identify. He growled feral and she felt his strong fingers dig into her belt and hips she gasped and he eased just a little.

Marlow wanted her …Now! She had every right to protect her life as all mortals thought they did but as he watched her he knew in that same mentality he owed her his three times now. Debt, he couldn't turn her with a debt over his shoulders, how would that look to his clan? Well not unwillingly of course. He leaned the steel softly cut and she flinched but it gave him the opening he needed pinning her wrist and shifting his body it made her frame his and he groaned but gently let go of her hands and wrist caressing up her arms feeling the soft skin and muscles he traced down her back. The gentleness got to her and confused her. He could feel and see it.

Rhea felt the creature beneath her move so he was no longer in danger of losing his life and felt a soft panic in her skull. _This is it I'm going to die._ She thought over and over but then felt his gentleness and heard him groan. She blushed and shivered the touch was cold but soothed her heated skin she felt undone by the time he leaned up and grabbed the bowl and cloth leaning she tensed as his tongue traced up her arm getting the blood. Cleaning the wounds after, she watched bizarrely fascinated and morbidly confused.

Marlow shivered as he tasted her blood and it was sweeter than those he had killed and was delightfully surprised she let him tend to her. Licking her chin and the blood that stained it to her lips. He felt her caress his cheek and her curiosity in him, trying to figure out what he was. Marlow tended her and shoved the table in a resounding kick it pinned the door and he pulled ripping clothing. His breathing was quick and he felt her struggle but arch crying out as he grasped her hips and yanked her that she arched the wounds stinging. But it was enough to distract her as he tore off the belt and his own clothing trapping her against the furs.

Talons ripped into the fur and skin and he leaned lips on her throat at the pulse he growled in the back of his throat and felt her tense and the rustle as she gripped the furs. Feeling her fear that he would bite with his razor teeth, he shivered and enjoyed her fear and how like a switch was thrown she was compliant. Moving her legs apart and around him he felt her start to tremble and tasted salt that was tears. She knew what he was going to do. Marlow felt a twinge of anger at himself but he wanted this creature. Moving he forced his way into her body and tensed at the tight heat that enveloped his aching need and the barrier of her innocence he hissed but shoved his hips and broke the hymen smelling her blood as she cried out arched and pinned in his hold Marlow groaned out with a growl and gentle pant. Need consumed him. But he didn't move. Letting her get used to him as he gripped the furs and wood it splintered and ripped.

Rhea had felt the clothes get torn and more so that he was getting naked. It didn't take an observer to know what he was doing. She felt fear grip her heart, she had never been with a man and she wasn't even sure if this creature was even that. Screaming no in her mind as she felt his lips at her throat remembering those teeth she stilled as tears made her vision haze. Then she felt the pain and gasped he was too big as she felt the pressure at her hips. She wanted to crawl somewhere and sob turning her head she heard his groan and gentle breathing but what got her blinking was when the wood splintered and fur ripped. He was gripping it so hard his already pale flesh of his knuckles was whiter then snow. He wasn't moving either.

Rhea felt the confusion but also a strange sense of gratitude. He was restraining himself for her. Not trying to cause her anymore pain, she looked to him seeing the struggle. The tenseness played in his muscles as the emotions chased across his features. Rhea didn't really understand him like this but she wanted to. Hesitating she traced his cheek and felt him tense and look at her blue on black. He was a little warmer than he had been. She knew she couldn't stop him but she realized he wasn't going to kill her or just use her either she leaned up lips traced. He was tall with feral looks, hooded eyes and the aura of someone used to control. His delicate brows arched.

Marlow felt her touch he forgot about restraint and looked at her. Saw that she was really looking at him; Marlow saw she still feared him but not so much as she had when he touched her. Feeling her lips shyly trace his he traced back to trace down and kissed her throat and settled against her tracing her sides to her hips. Down her thighs to her calves and back up gripping her hips and moved in a slow thrust. Hearing her gasp as her head threw back it wasn't a voice of pain anymore he growled softly and started moving. It was a dance, a dance of moans, growls, and pants as they moved. Marlow listened to her heart race and his breathing quickened. Hers already so he felt her fall but he wasn't satisfied yet, getting rougher he groaned to hear her cry out as he gasped then yelled out himself. He came hard inside Rhea and shuddered in the feel of Euphoria that rippled through him. He hated speaking their language it felt so foreign to him, but he needed her to understand him.

The language was unfamiliar in his mouth, and it sounded deep and thick. "Come with me." He said softer, or trying to, she watched him. He was sincere she had nothing left here and her father had been killed she had seen it. Nodding she felt him shiver and pull her hair to make her tilt her head back revealing the pale expanse of her throat. "No death for you." He said and Rhea frowned before her eyes widened and felt razors pierce and bite into her throat no scream meeting the night as she opened her mouth to do so. Gripping and holding to the man she felt him sucking and blood flowing away from her. Enough that it wasn't long before her vision blurred and she felt the bliss of numb peaceful silence. She closed her eyes and then there was nothing.

Marlow fed from her and groaned at the taste taking in as much as possible and let go licking the wound his pale flesh stained with her blood he could have purred as he watched the life leave her. Watching and waiting. He dressed and cleaned her up dressing her himself she was dead. Her flesh had paled beyond pale and her lips had turned ashen soft pink. He traced his talons against her lips and waited for her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading and your reviews I'm writing chapter four as we speak.


	4. Chapter 4: The sired

* **Warning slight graphic Violence**

**Chapter 4: The Sired **

**Marlow left to hunt nearby, it was taking longer for Rhea to turn then he had hoped. He returned to hiss at Arvin who had her on the snow about to dismember her with the rest of the citizens only to stop watching. Rhea's hand had shot up and gripped his throat tugging him down to her she opened her eyes the white of them black. Blue glistening and bleeding over to full black, a trickle of blood trailing down the side of her chin as she sneered, from receding gums. She had teeth that had gone sharp as her sires and she hissed out in a sneering challenge and nearly bit Arvin's throat out before he just struggled out of her grasp.**

**Springing up to his feet Arvin hissed at her and was answered not with a hiss in return Rhea moved and tackled him talons tearing into his hide as they rolled across the snow, black blood leaving a trail. They separated and Arvin was more hurt then Marlow and Zurial thought he would be. After all she was a child compared to them. A new born with still sharpening teeth and growing claws. **

**Two loyal to Arvin hissed out at her and moved, Marlow felt a lash of anger but this was a matter he could not interfere. Rhea didn't move but last minute the spear no one had seen her grasp sung out as she speared the vampire shoulder slamming the other she flipped landing on the one she had shoved. Taking him down to stand apart from them all, watching for the two that challenged her. **

**Rhea, or at the very least the thing that had been Rhea, had reached with everything she had. Trying to grasp any hold of something to haul herself from the void where she had slipped to after the bite. Seemingly forever, yet she had grabbed on to something- her new senses, sharper and keener than ever before- and hearing the hiss of Marlow she heard another and felt another's touch. She had lashed out feeling that others throat and her eyes snapped open, she drew in a very huge, shuddering breath. She smelled blood and death, and it was Arvin in front of her amongst the dismembered of her mortal coil.**

**An unaccustomed strength surged through her body; it felt better to hiss back instead of talk as if the words would hurt her throat, as though they were a language other than her own. Things beckoned her from the shadows, even some she had resisted as a mortal, the calling was stronger than ever and she welcomed it. She felt the dribble of blood and almost ran her tongue completely against her teeth to find them already long and sharp. He got away but not by much. **

**She watched him get up and hiss and she felt the pull of the hunger and anger, anger at him for trying to rip her asunder. She crossed the open ground not hissing back, ignoring the smoke around her, and steam. Felt the solid weight of Arvin as she crashed into him but felt his cold flesh give way under grown fine nails. Biting into cold flesh like the bear in the arctic she didn't let go she mawed him! Like the screams of the Turks she took delight in his screeching as they tumbled in the snow and separated. **

**She didn't feel fear she felt alive! She watched the two vampires come at her as they seemed to flow across the snow. She stood her ground. She was the new nightmare! She would not fall before those that dared come at her. She loved the weight of the spear and sent it home shouldering the other as if her arm was a knight's shield and it produced the same effect as he tumbled over her. She flipped back and landed on him tearing into him.**

**Separated again it was she who came at the one still standing taking her time watching and waiting. The vampire leapt when she was ten feet from him, arms outstretched, mouth wide, she stood to her full height and swung her fist. A crack went out into the night echoing off the outpost walls. It howled, its jaw having shattered under the impact falling at her feet. He scrambled for purchase in the snow, astounded by the actions and pain she caused for one so new. **

**The vampire hissed up at her and made to get up but Rhea crushed her booted foot down onto his skull. Stamping again and again even as it flailed until she felt bones rupture. Hissing out and looking up as fluids splashed against her legs, the shadows in her mind reveling in one shadows last scream. **

**Marlow stared at the one he had sired awed and amazed she had just killed one of their own yes but also one twice her age and with such violence. It was passion and power. The speared one he watched in arrogance go after her and it was her undoing as she struggled and got her throat ripped by serrated teeth of his childe and she fed on it like she would of the Turks or human prey. A shiver went down his spine. She didn't care your gender or species, Rhea was a conqueror now and she would see your death by her own hands. **

**Marlow watched the violence and his hair started to stand the coldness replaced by that which he felt watching her conqueror two strong alphas of the pack. A cold that was also a touch of fear, fear of what his childe might do if ever turned on him. Rhea looked at him as others moved around her but most backing off. Marlow hissed at them speaking in commanding tone that wouldn't be questioned hearing Rhea walk up to him then turn slightly behind him. He didn't feel her fangs or claws. Looking to her she was just watching the others and was at his side. **

**Soft pangs of relief moved through him then regret for thinking she would challenge him as she just had the pack. She looked up to him blinking her obsidian eyes softly and he kept it to nod and walk she followed him. After everything settled and they headed for the coast to accommodate a ship and leave to the seas for new grounds he felt a surge of pride as he watched his new childe. She was far stronger and had established her place in the pack by taking it by force and proving herself. She would live many, many, years to come. Touching her hair as she looked about her new quarters on the ship they had taken he still smelt vanilla winter under the scent of death. **

**Rhea turned only to feel lifted up and pinned against the wall as Marlow grabbed at her, touching her. She touched back as clothes fell away just enough to engage themselves and heard the wood splinter under her claws on the wall. She let nail travel down his neck nicking him, but to Marlow it tickled and got him to shiver, he growled moving against her, lips tracing up her now still pulse. It lasted longer this time and both had to heal from mock bites and deep scratches but Marlow watched her sleep. She was tired. So was he but he was satisfied. He found a companion for once and his obsession though lessened was still there. Yet more than anything, Rhea of the Crusades, she was his. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks for reading Chapters 5 and 6 will be up tonight or tomorrow either way the 10th chapter should be up by saturday so happy reading and keep leaving me reviews to what you like and don't like and you might just be surprised how much I improve**


	5. What happens in Japan stays in Japan

**What Happens In Japan Stays in Japan**

**Japan 1156**

**Shipmen looked out over the waters having fished for the day to see a strange ship seemingly drifting and outcast or abandoned. Curiosity drawing moths to the flame, boarding it, and it looked disused for years. Men moved about it to look around nothing found until one man's yell resounded from within. Men turned drawing their swords but the crewmate could of easily have just stepped where he shouldn't have and fallen through rotted wood. The door opened slowly and from out of the darkness a pale face like snow and pure black eyes blacker then the dark itself materialized seemingly out of nothing. Moving and gone to be there suddenly the screams were cut off in a symphony as dark shadows leapt the small divide and boarded the other vessel. Those left behind got to revel in the screams of their crew. **

**All the headless bodies were laid out in the other ship or on the deck. They were headless or torn apart, already catching fire under the moonlight. A tall figure stood as the leader upon the deck and coming up beside him was the one he trusted and confided in most. Marlow didn't have to look back to know it was Rhea. His childe now 80 years old had grown and become a master of the hunt. She also became an enforcer and those that crossed her lived to regret it or didn't live at all. Marlow was happy secretly over this, at least if he was ever taken down he had an heir to his will. **

**They arrived on the coast to the mainland the next sunset and separated to hunt. Marlow enjoying it, for he had not hunted in a long time, from their traveling. Yet nothing became enjoyable when all the pack returned but his childe Rhea. The small party that had followed her had been injured and he took pride and joy in making those wounds hurt to get answers. The humans had attacked and they had taken them out but also broken and scattered. Returning with or without her, he hissed out and screeched in a scream of rage that burned through him like living fire. No one got near him as part of the mast got damaged in his tantrum. Everyone got bellow deck feeling the prickling sting of the lightening sky at their backs. Marlow looked at the dawning sky and shook angrily.**

**He couldn't leave with dawn so close going bellow deck. He paced in his room and fumed, his childe was cunning, a survivalist. When night came he would go see her and bring her home. He didn't like this sense of foreboding. One that grew worse when he came to the hunting sight and found no one there. Some things were burned to ashes as were a body or two and as he strolled in his controlled gait he couldn't help but feel a panic that one of them might have been his childe. "Rhea! Where are you?" Marlow yelled her name but the question he said softly to himself.**

**Rhea had lead the pack in the hunt but hissed that these people, though not samurai or weapon wielding warriors, should be left alone. To her anger they disobeyed and battle began. One tried to kill a mother with one infant in her arms and another unborn and she killed the fledgling. Rhea had a policy that was attached to what was left of her human sense of honor or right and wrong. In the end it paid off because the mortal had put herself between her and the warriors. Rhea didn't attack but let the sting of reuniting flesh caress through her. She was bound and taken which amused her but dawn was close she played along. Kept in a dark cell, she watched these men train their sons and boys of the village the art of fighting. **

**She watched tilting her head in curiosity. The woman returned and with a man who regarded Rhea. Looking at her pale snow flesh, the obsidian eyes, shark like teeth and long talons. Just looking at her it was obvious she wasn't human. He kneeled on her level tilting his head a little and she mimicked him. Speaking she listened closely, she didn't know Japanese but she was easily starting to pick up on it. She had a gift for languages like her sire and for that she was grateful. **

**They freed her but were very guarded. She got a sword and looked it over used to the katana from her mortal life she moved it and looked to see them watching her. Speaking amongst themselves they thought her perhaps on Oni. A demon, one that protected since she had lashed out against her own kind she played along. In her duration out a bear roared out having trapped some of their children. She watched them and that despite their skills they were hard pressed. Some of them would die if they didn't wise up. One child in particular caught her interest. He was faster, smarter, and the orphan of the clan. Wounding the bear and getting hurt the others weren't going to defend him and she hissed at that.**

**A clan, a pack, a group, whatever you were had order. You didn't leave a member defenseless it was disloyalty and chaos. The boy leaned back against the wall so his back wasn't exposed as he panted for breath holding his hurt claws side. Blood dripping between his strong delicate fingers, he was about 5'9'' and was lithe and athletically built. His features still soft a touch by youth. Strong brow and chin with deep set amber like eyes. He didn't look like one of them, perhaps a child of a foreigner. She tilted her head though, he had good qualities. She could keep him.**

**Griffith watched the bear and gritted his teeth. It hurt too much to move and it was hard to breathe. He had fallen quiet thinking thoughts of past, present, and the future that would never happen. It roared again and was much closer, sniffing the air, the kill to come. **

**He gasped gripping his side but tried to blink and focus his vision past the bear thinking he had seen something. Scanning the shadows and watching for movement, then he saw it. Her! Griffith watched the shadow move closer to the edge of the overhang roof, to slink between the house to the left, coming closer along the path with every heartbeat that thumped in his chest. The bear roared again moving towards him when the shadow leapt from the side houses roof. The vampire stood and moved around the bear having its attention now.**

**Spacing her steps it had to keep moving to keep her in view. She circled and crouched low with her hands out, slowly letting her talons and fingers trace spidery like webs in the earth and foliage behind and beside her. The wild bear watched and moved seemingly confused to start, turning this way, then that way as it tried to keep her in sight. The vampire was audacious, teasing the magnificent creature. Enough so it stood to its full height on hind legs and let out a roar. **

**Griffith just stared, paralyzed, at the sight. The bear had to be eleven feet tall maybe taller. Easily twice or eve three times the height of the female creature circling it, he couldn't even begin to imagine her taking such a beast down. Frustrated that she wasn't backing off it roared again, its teeth long and glistening under the moonlight as it did on its claws, brandished by its huge paws. The others had backed off calling her the Oni. She was a shadow as she moved, darting in as she slashed with her own claws at the bear's rump. Griffith flinched as hot red splashed his face as blood splashed him and the foliage behind the bear and it growled, going down to all fours and turning fast, lashing out it's might paw in a feral sweep but she had already retreated its range.**

**Moving around then doubling back suddenly she moved in, she slashed at its side and the bear kicked behind itself only to hit air. Turning again, charging for the attacker but only finding nothing. Griffith looked up to see her on the overhang roof. His heart raced, **_**how the hell did she get up there so fast?!**_** He thought wildly, she really was a demon! The bear watched the shape on the roof and saw it disappear over it but in the distraction she moved from another side before it reacted, just a streak to it and Griffith at its sides, striking at its brown almost black coat it turned red as long livid streaks. Howling in a roar of great pain it kept spinning around trying to catch its attacker. **

**Seeing her back on the roof, noticing the shape above it, but not seeing two others streak in from either side, again striking and adding to the already livid streaks. Rhea smirked. Her own pack mates were here. It roared again, spinning around but they were already away. Rhea landed and lunged, slashing it across the face with both hands, talons sliced through fur and flesh in vibrant red lines. It roared rearing up on hind legs and other shadows moved hitting into the bear making it hit the ground as the shadows fell upon it. Its breath pummeled in great fast clouds from its nostrils in the cold night air. **

**Griffith watched in horrid fascination as the creatures called to themselves in strange grunts and screeching growls. Realizing it was their language. They took chunks of flesh and fur away with their moving taloned hands. Roars grew weak and despairing until they literally chewed off its head. Griffith heard the village clan screaming as these mass of shadows moved into it. Turning he gasped almost screaming to find the one female creature that had saved him from the bear looking right at him nearly 7 inches from his face. Before he could do anything she lashed out yanking him and he felt her razor teeth in his flesh as she bit down over his neck. **

**Griffith gripped her and screamed which stopped his voice drowning in blood and needing to breath. He gripped onto the woman and withered in agony as serrated teeth mawed his flesh his blood draining. He felt her mouth latch and the sound of swallowing that made his stomach turn. The world growing cold and fuzzy to feel her stop and yank him by his shirt and found himself over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing, arms and legs refusing to move he was nothing more than a rag doll right now. **


	6. The Pact

**The pact * warning slash and sex**

**Blood dripped trails into the earth and foliage. Dawn approached as the town and the dead caught fire everyone fleeing. Marlow caught sight of Rhea carrying one of the dead and taking off to the ship he followed as she almost dropped the boy but not that hard. Marlow kneeled.**

**"What did you do?" She looked at him. **

"**I bit him, we have lost a few, we need our numbers still and one isn't that devastating to the pack." She countered to his suspicious look. **

**Marlow watched her then looked down at the young man and felt a surge of jealousy in a way. He didn't like others to feel her bite and live unless it was him. Yet she was right and he knew she wouldn't pick someone weak. **

**Griffith woke and felt pangs. Blood tracing down his chin he licked it to cut his tongue jumping up. He slowly approached a mirror and froze touching his face to suddenly look at his hands. He had growing nails, his skin pale. Looking back at the mirror obsidian eyes stared back at the frightened expression teeth having started to go sharp. He flinched backing away sliding down to the floor. **

**"You will get used to it." He flinched jumping to spin around and seeing…her! The one that had bitten him, she held out a hand to him and let him take it. It was just a hand. She pulled him into her arms and mused his hair; her lips didn't feel as cold as they had before. Explaining to him as Marlow had her as to what he was. The rules, Griffith traced his side his wounds had healed and he was alive. So to speak, if not for her he would have been dead and maybe missed. **

**Stepping out onto the deck with her as she stood to the leaders' right he looked at Marlow and was in a way awed by him but enamored with Rhea. She had said his strength and time and he was much older. His new mother three almost four times his age. She was strong as was the leader and he did feel stronger than before. Another fledgling challenged him shortly and he felt the first time what those talons of Rhea could do. How flesh moved like water. How adrenaline ran through him it was passionate with the power he reveled in. Almost like sex. **

**He won the fight and hadn't killed the vampire but it would need a long time to heal. Going up to Rhea who leaned and licked black blood from his lips he shuddered. Feeling his hand taken and his wrist bitten looking to see Marlow marking him. He felt pain and pleasure at the same time he groaned and arched in their hold. **

**Marlow had watched the childe she had sired and saw the qualities that reflected her though still green. She had chosen wisely and strengthened the pack and the childe was loyal to her thus loyal to him. This worked in his favor and the childe was attractive. Marlow was no stranger to same sex relationships. It was quiet common in his time back in Rome; his own sire had seduced him. Watching her lick the blood off his victory he took his hand licking the blood off to bite him as he would Rhea. **

**Rhea didn't hiss at him instead she traced fingers down his neck like when they mated and he shivered. She would share him and Marlow felt warmth at this. Taking the boy into his arms he moved past others with Rhea into their quarters. Setting him down to pull the tunic came undone exposing his pale broad shoulder. Marlow nipped it pricking him with his sharp teeth. He was shivering.**

**Griffith felt his breathing hitch when Marlow bit his shoulder teasingly and felt Rhea's hands against his chest and flat of his stomach he couldn't stop his head from almost throwing back as he groaned. He felt them touch him and undress him. His breathing quickened and he felt always pain border with pleasure then he felt a naked chest at his back that was stronger and built compared to the supple soft body to the front of him. He trembled. He had never been with a man or a woman. None of the women of the village had ever shown him interest in a relationship and the men if they had relationships kept them private. **

**Griffith tensed feeling Rhea capture him in a kiss nicking them with her fangs as it became a deep bloody one. He fell back to a bed and gasped arching when taken by Rhea. She moved against him he held to her hips as his head threw back. Panting out but she moved he found himself on top of her and then weight at his back as he was yanked and something entered his body and he cried out in a yelp of pain. Feeling that strong chest at his back again and lips trace his ear in a feral growl. He knew it was Marlow and he moved. Hands over his own which tore the sheets biting into the back of his neck Marlow moved harder and doing so made him move into Rhea.**

**Rhea watched her childe when she took him. How the expressions chased across his face and he held to her. He was innocent. She would break him of this. She saw Marlow undress and his eyes watched them and fell to the boy also watching his expressions. Saw a bit of jealousy trace his countance she turned over making sure Griffith turned with her. Watching not him but Marlow, she knew of his past and saw him look at her with a look she couldn't fully decipher. **

**Marlow watched Rhea take the childe and saw how sensitive he was, how shy. He was a virgin. It made him shiver remembering when he had taken Rhea and her own innocence it wasn't so much as jealousy as it was feeling forlorn and left out. But Rhea was watching him that she flipped over with him not guarding Griffith. He felt a sense of gratitude that she was letting him be a part of this. He moved onto the bed and traced his fingers along his hips and shivered inwardly at the feel of soft skin and gave himself over to lust taking Griffith's virginity and innocence moving he shuddered he was tight and he loved his outcry. Biting the back of his neck he let fingers go down his arms and over his hands as sheets tore under his nails and it made Griffith a little tighter as his breathing hitched. Marlow bit him and moved more taking him and groaned listening to him and Rhea. **

**Marlow heard his panting as she started to with him he moved harder and faster that his own breathing hitched. Bringing him and Rhea to their end as he satisfied his own need, by the time noon burned across the seas Griffith was tangled with Rhea and Marlow asleep as she was. Marlow watched them and traced supple flesh. He wanted to find another female to add to their group. The four of them then could run the pack and be a family unit. It made him smirk. Finally sleeping satisfied and tired. **


	7. Chapter 7:Decree

**1347 Italy, Rome**

**A ship had long since docked and been left abandoned. The streets desolate, but for the few travelers who hurried about on their way to get to one destination to another, all but for one group. The nightwalkers, the hungry ones, cursed. The cursed to walk forever in the night, never to see daylight, and yet enjoyed every minute of it. Gathering at the corner square, watching the few stragglers and the men pushing the carts. Carts that ferried the dead to the patches where they would be burned.**

**The Plague ripped through Italy as it did other parts of Europe like a self satisfying cancer. Yet they didn't care, Rome was forever theirs under the sugar coated lie the humans believed. Already they had a good head start. All of these travelers had pale faces, some painted red with some poor saps blood. Some bore ragged teeth that protruded from receding gums; some with true fangs, and other had teeth a shark would have envied. All of them had black, black eyes. Forever adapted to the darkness having no use for seeing in the light of day. Hissing, spitting, speaking in their own ancient language… unrecognizable to the living…or the dead. **

**The leader, only known as one name, Marlow walked amongst these bowing or feet crawling creatures. Age having no effect but his behavior, exuding the arrogance of a conquering warlord, nothing could touch him. Nothing could harm him, well, almost nothing. Rules had to be observed here with upmost care and to the letter or anger the great elders. Especially the elder Vincente. Beside him at his side was Rhea, his most beloved protégé. Then to the other side was her childe Griffith. Rhea was now more equal to him and had survived 271 years of his leadership and service. Griffith now 191 years old, both were established alphas and his most faithful enforcers. **

**He would need them here now more than ever with the youth of the pack. Entering the court of their kin Vincente watched them speaking to Marlow. Rhea had the pack in submission with Griffith watching the newly turned. The elder watched his pack but his eyes fell on Rhea. Marlow felt cold and a soft anger. He didn't like the look, it held too much interest. Vincente ignored him almost asking her, her name. Rhea gave it without hesitation.**

_**Good girl**_**, Marlow thought eyes not looking at her. He felt a soft sense of pride with his childe. She observed the rules and knew her place. It was one of the reasons she had survived so long. Vincente had her stand and walked around her tracing his very long talons across supple cold flesh and shoulders, through long auburn locks. She didn't react or show response to his touch though Marlow had slightly tensed. Griffith watched and Marlow could feel her Childe's eyes burn at his back. Unseen but watching carefully. If Marlow could be jealous, Griffith was obsessed. They were no longer a group. That had ended 50 years ago. Rhea and Griffith just master and protégé and he would forever be the same to Marlow. Rhea on the other hand was Marlow's companion, his mate, his childe and his protégé. **

**Vincente breathed her in a little regarding her. Watching her and how calm she could be, unafraid of him and his touch. Standing in front of her he let his index finger trace along her jaw and shivered to the feel of her soft cold flesh. Gently in that same glide raising her chin to look him in the eyes. Expression still the soft calm he let a thumb trace against her lips. She was exotic to look at and touch. Asking Marlow a stream of questions in a flurry of curiosity. Did he turn her, how old she was, where he found her, etc. **

**Marlow answered the elder without hesitation or second glance. **_**Why is that bastard touching her so? He should see my scared mark on her flesh and smell our mixed scents! She is 'MY' mate. **_**He thought heatedly trying to keep that heat from his expression. His jealously was wanting out and to be expressed but that would only be childish. Vincente would tear him apart six ways till Sunday. **

**"She would make a fine leader, you should let her lead." Vincente mused. Letting go of his touch he regarded her. "Have you turned anyone Rhea?" She nodded. Griffith stood from his spot and didn't meet the elder's eyes, three others stood as well. Another two males and a female, Griffith of course was the first and oldest the female the last and youngest. "Names?" Vincente asked of them. "Griffith, Damien, Asher, Enyo." He listened to each childe sound off their names in answer of his question. Obedient, fearful of him and their sire. **

**He had a devils smile and sat back on his table watching her. "You will lead. I want you to take your four and those that want to go with you and survive for as long as I deem you to with your own pack." Marlow flinched unable to stop it. It was Rhea who spoke. "Master I respectfully request that my Childe Griffith be allowed to stay by my Sire's side. There is little more I can teach him and my sire will be able to take up that mantel."**

**Vincente thought of her words and request. "Very well but you must pay a price." She nodded and he held his hand out to her and she went to him taking it to feel him yank her hard against him. Cold lips traced her throat and he bit her in a strike to shame a cobra. Feeding on her blood and vitae, only stopping when he pushed too much and held her as flesh knitted and she fought the pull of unconsciousness and coldness.**


	8. Chapter 8: Choices Revilement

**Choice Revilement.**

**He liked the feel of her resting against him and looked at Marlow inclining his head. **

**Marlow moved in a stride as if floating across the ancient marble floor and took her into his arms. Dismissing them lazily he left with everyone in tow back to the small abandoned building her licked the blood away and her still healing wound growling a little. He felt anger, jealousy and despair. Caressing talons across her cheek, she touched him back. Pointing out that he said lead her pack but not that she had to separate from him to do so. Marlow thought on that and felt a smile tug at his lips exposing the row of shark like teeth. Pulling his shirt he exposed his neck and shoulder. Touching her, she touched him and he sighed with a shiver as her teeth tore into his flesh and he felt her feed. He groaned holding her tighter. Closing his eyes he knew that they would have to separate for short periods of time though and it made something inside him ache. **

**He made his choice watching her sleep having fed on the blood brought to him for he had not left her side. Not when she fed on him or shared a passionate intimacy. He dressed caressing her face and skin and shivered but spat at Zurial and looked at Griffith after stepping out nodding to him he left. Griffith stayed behind and shivered. She would be pissed when she woke up. **

**Marlow watched Rome shrink in the horizon on the ship they had commandeered. Remembering his Rhea, he had seen the spies of Vincente and knew that staying together right now would be too dangerous for her. Marlow flinched looking up at the now barely visible shores hearing a screeching. Such fury, such rage, such power and he knew who screamed it. Rhea, he felt sorry for Griffith who had to stay behind at his request and deal with her temper and wrath. **

**All Marlow could do was prey to the night and whatever listened that next time they met she would not try to kill him. **


	9. Chapter 9: New Lands Man

**Americas 1775**

**War was beginning. Marlow reveled in these mortal affairs, such opportunity for hunting. Reaching the outpost they got surrounded. Hissing ensued and was returned. One of the pale ones stepped out into the night in a colonist clothing. Strong frame that filled out the shoulders of the white shirt and blood stained vest. Decorated in his victims' blood. Marlow sneered but stopped tilting his head as he took the vampires hat off. The vampire in return watched him. "Griffith?" **

**His question earned him a smirk. Marlow looked around and caught sight of Damien, Asher and Enyo, he felt stunned. Looking back at Griffith who now was 619 years in the blood, his eyes had slanted slightly. His teeth had gone serrated like needles and his talons were dark long stained with blood. "Rhea?"**

**He asked not seeing her there. A sound resounded and turning he found in an officers uniform was none other than…Rhea! The now 100 years older than her Childe. She looked at him coldly and suddenly Marlow felt hit. Moving to get purchase on the earth soil, spinning around to his knees and hands getting up. Rhea was already up moving to circle him. Anger, her presence, she came at him and moved away talons tore into his shirt. Flesh cut staining it black he hissed in pain. He felt the air leave his body as she tackled him and they tumbled down the hill into the woods and out of sight. **

**Griffith hissed at the others to stay and looked at Zurial. He tilted his head gesturing with his head to join the hunt in progress. Zurial hesitated but Arvin moved over to them and took off with the young female vampire that had been watching him. Taking off to hunt, the others followed example. **

**Rhea separated from Marlow hissing out as he hissed in return. Screeching at her dare to challenge him and they moved cutting each other she toppled him when he miscalculated and bit him but he felt her hesitation to kill him he slashed her deeply feeling supple flesh give under his claws. She backhanded him into the foliage leaving livid cuts along his cheek. Marlow was on his feet again in seconds, ducking beneath Rhea's taloned hands and going for the stomach. Rhea just side stepped as if she had just shifted to the side almost without moving, grabbing his head he couldn't stop her knee from going into his face. **

**Marlow fell forward from the impact and rolled his body so he was back on his feet in those same seconds it took to fall. Finding his feet again grabbing her wrist and fist when she swiped at him, miscalculating herself this time, he squeezed. She hissed kicking out almost catching him in the shins and kneecap. The fight made it seem as if he could dance on the spot. She kicked higher and he had to let go. Backing away and circling each other like a predator with a new tasty toy.**

**She came at him and feinted, it payed off and she fell upon him but instead of tearing into him or biting she grabbed his face and he found his mouth consumed by hers. Felt the blood stained tears drip on his cheek her anger spent. Marlow kissed back as if he were dying of thirst and pulled her tighter into his frame. Breathing hitching, his body ached and not just from pain. Calling out to her own in reaction. Not having seen one another since Rome, a little over 400 years ago. Moving they fell into the water of the stream and he tore off most of her clothing backed up under the waterfall. Skin on skin Marlow moved taking her to groan gripping the smoothed limestone. **

**Watching her, feeling her body each time he arched and thrusted. Rough and deep till she went submissive he could have purred. Licked up the pale expanse of her throat, purposefully making it slow, hearing her panting. He gripped her hip and moved till she said his name. It thrilled him to no end like the hunt. Smooth limestone from the beating of the waterfall cracked at his grip feeling his end he came hard with her arched and trapped. Sliding down to the floor holding her with his gaze. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Burning

1814- Washington D.C.

Another war had dawned, despite the Americans winning their revolutionary war the British still picked fights to war over. That was terrible, well just for the citizens, but to the family of night it was an excuse of opportunity. Marlow watched as the capital was set fire to in a blazing glory. Fascinated by the flames that would forever be the closest thing to sun light he ever saw. The white house and central part of the so called mortal government blazed like a beacon drawing moths to a flame. Turning his head looking to the one on the slope of the roof beside him was Rhea. She wore not that of the times, his Childe favored a style she had tailored herself after the manner of her past.

It brought a smirk to dance across his lips; she always seemed to hate wearing dresses. She had also adopted a style akin to the Native Americans they had come across. He suspected it was partly because of her three new children. She had turned them as they had survived retaliation from both the American and British soldiers in punishment of the Boston Tea Party that they had not been part of at all. They had gotten their revenge under her new gift of life and second chance. Like the rest of those she sired they were enamored and completely loyal. She was cruel at times as he could be, one could not rule and be soft but that didn't mean she didn't show a level of compassion to those she turned and were loyal.

Only a few got in her benevolent graces to have her favor Griffith and Cha'otah of the Natives were the only two to do so thus far. Cha'otah the youngest but she looked to her never as a lover but a pure mother and teacher. Her life giver, she had called her at one time. Rhea adopting some of their mannerism and culture made her somewhat more savage. She was one Marlow did not wish to make angry and feel just how savage she could become under such new influence. Yet he couldn't help but feel pride in a way because he had made her. She was fiercely loyal to him no matter what state he was in and she was his soul mate. No matter how angry or at odds they got it ended in passion none the less. Neither could kill the other.

Oh how they had tried nearly three times but could never cross that line. Looking back to the flames his eyes reflected them like mirrors dancing in night. "Hunt them down, taste the flesh but do not turn them."

He hissed looking to the clan, "Separate the heads from the bodies, let them blaze." He got hisses and grunts in return looking to Rhea who was looking back. Then both just stepped off the roof they perched landing on the hard earth and brick pavement. Catching two humans to tear them apart screams drowning in the cracking of their spines and the roar of the flames as they licked and consumed the structures around them.

Screeches filled the night with its eerie howls. The citizens never hearing such things rather ran home or focused on putting out the fires while others hunted and killed the British responsible. A sound went out of another language of sound and Cha'otah ran in with her tribe brothers and the Tomahawk made good its flight finding purchase cleaving into a man's skull. Scalping the white hairs after tearing heads from shoulders, falling upon the citizens with a bear's fury. Reveling in the night of their new power to get justice and to satisfy their ravenous hungers, never stopping till they got rid of the white men before them, the only white men they respected was Marlow for she belonged to him. Their maker was the life giver and revered to them. They had thought perhaps she was prisoner to the white man that was tall with blackness deeper than her but they had seen her fight him.

Neither could kill the other, she was strong. The wife, the lover and the mother, her word was law and would always be so. The fact their sister gained her favor honored them; they would not disappoint her in hopes of gaining her favor for themselves. Learning from her or Griffith her son. Marlow watched the new children satisfied from his hungers. They didn't play with their prey but exacted revenge of war like wolves upon the deer. They were like their maker; Rhea didn't toy with her prey very often. The Vanguards of her pack, the perfect guard to keep at her back from challenge.

_She's grown more clever and cunning then I realized,_ Marlow thought watching her join the hunt with her new children. Truly like wolves his Rhea was the lead Alpha hissing as she spat at their next kill they backed off as she sunk razored teeth into flesh and fed tossing the withering human away they fell on him, tearing into him getting the scraps of what the alpha left. She moved when they backed off from the bloodless mutilated corpse and relieved it of its head from its shoulders kicking the prone body with force enough to be a charging knight with a lance. It toppled into the fire and looked at the head in her hands to turn and toss it away like trash casually into the flames to join its body.

Bathed in her victim's blood and the moonlight she looked at Marlow from his lofty position. A small set of shivers went down at his spine at the nightmare before him. Possession filled him to the brim and felt it ebb only because of the knowledge he knew she was his alone. None shared one another anymore like they had in the past. Marlow belonged to Rhea as she belonged to him. Mates for over 500 years.

Getting up he howled out into the night to signal the end they needed to hide before dawn. Rhea as the small pack she established joined his cry as Marlow's answered it. A course of hell in the firelight's blaze fleeing before the approaching light. Unknown to Marlow that his time with Rhea would soon be drawing short.

Nothing perfect ever lasted forever.

(Sorry for the long wait to my readers, I was really busy this week and got picked up by another publisher for review of my first book. \(^o^)/ But here you go Chapter 10 and chapter 11 will be up by no later than Tuesday I promise, please also check out my other stories and leave me review I like the feedback! )


	11. Chapter 11: The End of Unions

1836- Texas, Alamo War

It figured the one spot they had chosen to hold up near had errupted into battle. The Texans had declared themselves independant from Mexico. Now Mexico was at their doors coming after them. They called the Fort the Alamo. Marlow hissed at the others to keep moving. They had a lot of ground to cover to get to the secret underground catacombs.

It wasn't the people and the rage musket bullets that had to be feared but the burning ache in the back of their skulls at the impending sense of doom as the dawn started its approach. Children moved and with the grace of their unexistance to hasten their continued existance. You lagg behind you die. That was the law of existance, the law of nature.

Even as Marlow knew this he did lagg behind and more so to ensure the pack moved but more than anything that his beloved Rhea would move with the pack and continue with it. Yet she did not come over the hill at first and finally did as the cannon's resounded from the militia of the Mexican army. Tearing assunder the wood and stone of the fort hitting the earth around them.

Marlow heard it before he saw it, the high pitched whistle resounded before the side of the beams hit him with a force to crush a normal man he felt like a bug between a rock and a hard place. Looking up past the black red blood that stinged his unearthly black eyes he heard the splintering of wood as she tore into it. Growling at him to shut it and not start with her.

Marlow didn't argue. Rhea tore into the wood despite the bite of it cutting into her hands and breaking a talon. Freeing the injured Marlow and pulling him to his feet though her body jerked and he felt the cooling of blood on his face and body to see it was not his but hers. She had been shot by musket fire.

Rhea felt the pain as steal tore into flesh and filled her mouth with her own blood but she pushed past it shoving Marlow and getting him to move shoving him to Griffith and her children at the entrance of the service tunnel the sounds of steps closing in. Marlow hissed at the pain but moved to go to her but her childe restrained him with the others. Marlow frowned confused then looked suddenly back to Rhea who was watching them.

The mexican army breaking in and closing in. Rhea turned away from Marlow and he felt his stomache drop from beneathe him. "Rhea!" She didn't turn back the others pulling him as the sky turned ever lighter. Rhea unsheathed both swords from her past life staring down the horses and their ridders.

"GO!" Rhea yelled out in their language and she let out a yell that came at a half screeching roar of defiance cutting into the horses and the men till her swords shattered and tore into them. Dawn broke slowly over the horizon and Marlow struggled harder to stop staring as she started to burn and fought harder. Run through several times, some swords still sticking through her , skin charred black. Standing in the center of her dead.

She turned her black eyes on Marlow and the clan before the wind moved in a gust and the sun rose peeling away and shattering with breeze. Clothes burned and singed fell away to the baren earth and Marlow felt himself pulled before the sun touched him and then darkness.


	12. Chapter 12 The New

October 31st, 2000 New York, New York

Darkness was a benevolant mistress. A tall broading figure breathed it in as his eyes reflected a darker night in the air. Wearing black pants a button up white business shirt and comfortable long black business jacket. Snatched off some victim of wall street. Marlow watched the people in calculative speculation and meticulous schemes. The woman beside him was eager for the hunt.

The raven haired beauty that Marlow had taken in as his protege. Iris. He moved out into the night with the pack close behind him. Sending them out into a building of party going kids, the squeals and screams easily ignored by the people who passed partying on the street. Celebrating Halloween.

Marlow slipped into a secondary stairwell but stopped seeing the occupant of the small spacious apartment as they played in practice with swords. Some kind of song playing and he heard her singing. She wore black pants and a black tunic shirt like swordsmen used to wear wearing mid shin length boots. Leather forearm bracers. At first he thought it was a costume but he put a hand out stopping and silencing Iris as he watched.

They were fake swords either, the shirt was complete with a corset cincher and hugged the lithe frame of her body. Skin complexion a soft pale kissed tan. Her face was soft with being young like his Iris. Hair long auburn red it was up an tied back. He watche her till she finished putting things away undoing the pony tail her rich auburn red hair spilt across her shoulders. Nearly reaching her waist. Ears pierce she had a single earring cuff in her left ear. Bangs streaked as she turned stretching. Still humming.

Iris felt antsy stainding there, she wanted to hunt. It was her joy and called to her but she had to deny it suddenly feeling Marlow go stiff beside her and lean closer, expression one of someone seeing a ghost.

Marlow was about to let Iris go for it but saw her face, Arctic blue eyes a light of their, lips having the softest barest pout. Her! Marlow stared at this mortal ...this..rhea. Moving into the light in confident but quickening strides she turned as he got to her tensing up to feel her face taken by the strange man in her apartment.

Feeling nails trace like some kind of taloned creature. His teeth were sharp like a sharks and she was staring into pitch black eyes. Yet somehow with the expression on his face was like one about to break, someone lost. She traced his cheek frowning but feeling a remorse and compassion to help this guy for whatever reason. Shivering, his skin was cold!

Feeling him lean she stared, lips captured she could taste death on him. But the force of the kiss was gentler. Breaking it she looked at him and he pointed at a painting she had worked on years ago of darkness and a pale face with no eyes but night. She looked back at him and touched slower.

Confused now more than ever. Marlow forced his tongue around his words. "Marlow, i'm your Marlow. You are the new Rhea." She blinked at the name and got out of his touch to pull a cover off a tapestry of a family tree searching and sure enough she found her great ancestor Rhea. Turning she jumped to see Marlow beside her and behind her looking up at the family tree to look down on her.

Looking back to the tapestry he reached out tracing his nail putting in Rhea's death date and him beside her. Looking back at her. He saw her name on the tapestry too, the only girl of her generation. Lillian Brooke. Marlow put her hand on him and move so her back hit the wall. She couldn't feel a heart beat and his skin was nearly ice cold. She had heard of such things in fairytales.

Her own heart racing she felt her sash belt slipping to see him pulling it to get away she felt him hold tighter that his lips traced her own as he stared down into her eyes moving into her and to the side she took slow steps back. Marlow breathed in deeper and she even smelt the same. Using his foot to close her bedroom door tugging the sash gave way and fell.

Glass around them broke making him break his gaze and kiss to see others and he hissed at them to back off. Turning she was gone the bedroom door open he took off after her. Looking around the elevator closing as he caught sight of her. He moved flying practically down the stairs.

Lilly caught her breath in the elevator holding tightly to her knives. _Jesus christ what the hell was that?!_ She screamed in her mind. Vampires couldn't be real....could they? The ding of the elevator coming down to open up sounded and she moved out of it and froze nearly dropping her knives. Pools of blood ran like rain starting rivers, bodies littered everywhere. Some still thrashing as dark figures mawed them like some kind of grizzly. Two turned their head sharply looking at her. Slanted eyes of night feral.

Sharp teeth like razors or needles bathed in the blood of those around them. Hissing with some deviled grin of glee. Lilly felt her stomache churn and she wanted to toss her cookies trying not to breathe in the smell. Shivering and taking slow steps back for the elevator. Too late.

They charged after her and she felt grabbed and slamned as a crack resouned and pain that blazed like living fire she cried out. Then between the sting in her eye she saw the one that had said his name tear into the other two before he kneeled a little cut up and his strong hands and arms collect her as he picked her up after pulling her arm so another crack resounded an her arm was relocated.

Feeling the world blur she gave up and rested into and against Marlow passing out finally. Marlow watched his new Rhea. Leaving into the night hissing to go with the clan as the dorm set fire. Forever to hide the evidence.


	13. Chapter 13: The Hunters

The Hunters of Brooke Abby

Marlow stalked down the street and in the dark to get further away from the burning dorm only to stop as two others stepped out from the darkness. Looking up they looked like Lilly. Moving the rifles spun on their finger around the trigger loop and loaded lifting and squeezing the trigger one caught Marlow in the shoulder the other taking out the head of the vampire that just rounded the corner.

The shot recoiled in his body he dropped his precious cargo which was gathered up by the man that shot him hefting her over his shoulder. On their shoulders were the same crest back in her now burning apartment. The other clan members arrived with Iris at his back hissing out. Yet others revealed themselves out of the shadows. All with a look of a Tombstone Marshall.

"Kill them," The one holding Lilly said walking away with her. The people started firing and Marlow hissed out to move now! They were almost cornered completely in ambush, and into the waning night. Gone. Looking to his injured clanmates he found they had only lost five but that was still five too many. Sitting in the dark as the last of the shrapnel fell to the floor he sneered to the maddening itch of reknitting flesh. By sunset it would be healed and just another very faint scar. He wanted Lilly and he would find her when the sun set.

_______________________________________________________________________

Lilly Brooke woke in a bed feeling sore and a sharp pain to find her arm bandaged. Looking around as she stood up it was sparse quarters. Looking around more as she got up with a shiver the room was cold and made colder by her nearly bare feet on the stone floor. She opened the door peeking only to jump back as it opened the man froze blinking to then smile at her.

"Hello Lilly." He said softly that she frowned. He showed his patch of the family crest. "I'm your cousin , Jared Brooke." She blinked a little more remembering a Jared on the tapestry but her mind stopped as her hand was grabbed and he pulled. Leading her around the estate like property. Showing her the board and pictures of the vampires from differen't times even those that had been painted. Even the one of the strange tall dark man Marlow.

They had pictures of him dating back to the first world war with his clan having come off the boat to the america's from the refugee imigrants. The Raven haired woman was with him but she looked more human. Picking up the photograph and tracing her fingers against them both. Jared watched her to glimpse the photo.

"That is Marlow, he seems to be the leader of that pack of fiends, that chick beside him in some imigrant he turned into one of them named Iris. We think she came from france before the german occupation. " He snorted, his distaste and hatred obvious. "Rhea Draco was dying fighting the Turks back during the first crusade when that bastard took her humanity. "

Jared pulled a cover and showed paintings from various times. "Our family turned hunter and observer with her father when it happened. She lived hundreds of years with this Marlow guy until she died from wounds and being touched by the sun during the battle of the alamo. The guy wanted to run out to her but the other blood leeches kept him froming burning with her. From then on he's been on the rampage and more vicious. "

She studied the paintings and then photographs of Marlow it was amazing to see someone just remain the same and not age from photo to photo though he did seem to get more feral in a slight hatefull way with each century. But what stunned her was just how similiar she and Rhea looked. "You look so much like her that he's going to keep searching for you, but that's what gives us the advantage."

Lilly frowned looking from the photographs. "What do you mean that gives us the advantage?" Jared grinned in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable. She felt her defenses go up. "Oh Hellll no I am not going to be bait!" She said outragged that he even thought like that. She liked her life thank you very much. Jared arched a brow with a rather amused look more than anything else. "Oh so you want that fucker to bite you and make you into what he is? I see how it is well go right ahead." He gestured for the door.

Lilly felt heat rush her cheeks as her hands went cold with a slight tremor getting pissed off. She shouldered her satchel they had retrieved and went for the door. Jared watched her smugly only to blink when she actually went out the door slamning it. "Shit.." He moved and opened the door to see her half way down the block. "Lilly!" She didn't stop and he moved to go after her when she turned the corner and getting there she was gone. "God Damnit! Way to go Jared." He chastised himself and returned back to tell the others she had flown the coop but left out the details of why.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lilly settled in the cab and fumed silently. Taking out a handfull of photo's she had snagged when Jared hadn't watched her. Letting her temper settle she looked at them. Seeing Marlow remembering lastnight. He had seemed sad or a little broken in longing. Wondering if he and her ancestor had been happy together because in the paintings they had alway been close and not far apart. He had saved her life from death at the hands of brutal turks by making her a monster.

But...he had saved her too hadn't he? Maybe he was evil but a part of him even if just a shred seemed decent, but then again maybe she was just Naive. Flipping through the photos she found the one taken lastnight when they had fled Jared and the others with him. He looked so angry that she had been taken away she couldn't help but blush a little remembering how he had touched her and tried to kiss her.

Flipping to the next photograph she saw a slight shadow near one of the old fletcher buildings that had used to be a shop and asked the driver to take her there. Thirty minutes and fifty bucks later she found herself in front of the abandoned building and worried her bottom lip. _What the hell am I doing here? What if this guy really does kill me into something with sharp teeth and black eyes?_ She thought to herself.

"You are at the crossroads of the past." Turning almost jumping she saw an old gypsie like woman. "Excuse me?" The old woman gestured to follow and looking in a glance to the building followed. Looking around the dingy dusty shop. She took down a old book of bound leather and tea colored pages setting it down and opening it to show the sketches of the old ones. Like Marlow.

"Most of our kind have become cultist, I'm nearly on my deathbed myself. Yet you've got the look of someone with a choice to make and a life revealed to repeat. Dejavu. It isn't common for someone to be born like that of their ancestors but it does happen it also happens when a cultist brings back the damned. Someone unsaved by god. They relive a life to be saved or damned again. You know your ancestors past and what you've met in your present it will be up to you to decide your future." She took out tarrot cars just feeling them and would trace to flip a few over in front of her. Death, Justice, Lovers, and Judgement.

"This life before you will die, you have a choice to make, either the old ones or the hunters. Balance must be made with either, you will rather gain or loose a lover in this on either side and you must relinquish this innocence you have to deal and receive judgement. " She said tracing the cards. Lilly thought of her words tracing her fingers in the thread of her satchel. "If I join the hunters I will have to kill them and vice versa, both sides want justice and balance but one is too powerful and has tipped the balance. Life gives you lovers and one loves my ancestor and thus me, but I must past judgement and decide."

The Gypsy watched her. "Take your time with your choice fair child." Lilly got up and left thanking her and stared across at the building. Thinking to finally take a deep breath in a sort of lets get it over with sigh and walked across the street messing with the door she shoved her shoulder and opened it. Half the room inside was in sunlight thanks to the roof being half gone. She closed it with her back to it. She shivered but she wanted answers more so then she knew what was good for her. "Marlow!?!" She yelled calling.

She heard noises from somewhere and a screech like she had heard lastnight. Swallowing a little.

Down bellow and resting he hissed but his arm was nearly healed thinking of the man and Lilly. He knew she wasn't Rhea but did that mean he couldn't love her as he had Rhea? He didn't know watching Iris sleep. "Marlow!!?" A few others jarred awake and arvin screeched. He knew that voice for he had dwelled on it from lastnight. Lilly! Marlow moved hissing in a screech at the others to shut up and went up the stairs.

Lilly looked around and then saw something come up from the stairs to see Marlow who winced his eyes to the bright light staying back in the darkness. "You knew my ancestor, but i'm not her. " Marlow tilted his head just a little watching her with the barest incline as if saying he knew. "I do want to stay and get to know you to decide for myself if I want to become like you and stay with you. Can I do that and still be human for now?" She asked of him. Marlow held out his hand to her, fingers softly curled and more so due to his talons.

"Come." Marlow said wanting her to get into the dark, he could turn her later, he had had human servants and goons to do his bidding before he would just make sure the others didn't touch her as they hadn't before. Lilly hesitated a little, "Come," Marlow coaxed and she came slowly taking his hand to shiver at the cold feel of flesh. Only to feel colder wet as black ran against her hand from his hand and arm. Blinking. Frowning to him she let go to move his coat to see the healing wound looking to him. She tore her sleeve and did something he found amusing. She wrapped it around his arm at the shoulder to apply pressure and tie it. He didn't need to be tended but he let her.

Leaning he let lips brush her neck to her jaw shivering at the scent and warmth. Taking her hand he pulled and went down the stairs with her in tow and hissed at the others to keep back and know their place. Opening the door to the storage and letting her step inside to step after her and close the door. He wanted to take her and turn her but restrained himself, if he could get her to stay by choice he could keep her like he had Rhea. Watching her she was differen't from Rhea and he found himself curious. She slept and he with her a little closer. Tomorrow night he would have others bring him prey, he wanted to watch her. Learn about her and see for himself if Lilly would move him.

Thanks for all the reviews and for reading the next set of chapters will be getting more detailed and violent with the hunters confronting Lilly who must choose which side she will belong to and Marlow learns just how different she is that she is no Comparrison to Rhea anymore. Please do note Lilly only looks like Rhea she is not another Rhea. Please keep reviewing and check out my other stories too that I will be updating or writing to. ^ ^ ,V.. Ja Nae


	14. Chapter 14: The Damned United

The Damned United

Lilly woke up a couple of hours before sunset feeling the cold air draft in more but also the cold hardness at her back beside her. Blinking the abandoned room into focus she turned over to find the one thing that had sought her out beside her. Lilly watched Marlow sleep the rest of the day away he looked normal but for the cold paleness of his flesh even touching him made her shiver. It was bizarre, to see someone remain like some corpse, he had no heartbeat and if he was breathing he certianly wasn't showing it. It was a miracle to her that no one had ever happened upon him and taken him to a morgue by mistake.

She heard noises from above and tensed, they didn't sound like the normal movements made by Marlow and his kind. She looked to him and got up pulling the crowbar out of the wall and looked back at Marlow one last time at the door. Grasping the door handle and steeling her nerves she opened the door and peeked out unable to see any of the other vampires. Stepping out and closing the door softly as possible she saw two vampires look over at her from their hidden perches tensed up as she was but they kept looking up above to the floor boards. She could hear them now too. People.

Listening hard she heard voices and froze. "This is probably another haven spot rather they left or not it should be burned." Jared! The hunters of Abby Brooke were there. She turned to the other vampires waving her arms to get their attention they looked at her she made a gesture to be quiet and pointed to the back to get ready to run. Using the crowbar to make a beheading gesture they looked up then at her but the older ones got the jest and sneered at the young ones to be quiet and move further to the back. Iris looked at her as she did Iris and the female vampire moved into the room with Marlow to rouse him from sleep.

Marlow awoke to Iris who put her hand over his mouth pointing up. He sat up and looked to see Lilly gone and got up quick going to the door looking out the others had moved to the back but Lilly was at the trap door. Listening hard eyes focused off. Iris stopped him from going to her looking back Marlow saw between her gloved fingers was some kind of wire. She was concentrating for the right moment and also to carry out what she was about to do. She wasn't like them, taking a life wasn't something she had ever done before human or otherwise her stomache was in knots. Palms a little steady but she concentrated on the floor. Making patterns in her mind against the wood grain patterns.

Marlow watched her hesitant but confused. What could wires do? Than he saw what they connected to. The fragile wires were connected to the cable junction , if she snapped it the cable would kill people upstairs in its way. Lilly hoped this worked she had only seen it done a dozen times but that had been in the movie Ghost Ship, but the same consequence would result here, wouldn't it when applied the same way? Only one way to find out. Listening harder and ignoring the beat of her heart she heard the creak of the floorboards finally go almost on top of her and she pulled with all her might as hard as she could the wires pulled and snapped but so did the cable. The cable wheels rolled making a sound of cable steel dragged in a rub against wood followed by a shout of orders before the sounds of pain. Then thuds, she shivered but listened hard to flinch nearly jumping when hot wetness hit her cheek.

Touching her face she smelt copper to find her fingers stained red looking up the floor boards were soaking to drip between cracks the world swam and she felt dizzy and nauseous looking down shutting her mouth and swallowing so not to hurl. Shivering. Thinking of what she had just done, what the hell was she thinking!? She snapped out of it by cold wetness to jump a little to find Marlow there in front of her having licked the blood off her cheek he took her hand raising the bloody fingers and did the same eyes on hers she felt fear yet morbid fascination. Sounds above made them look up but the sound of wood and gas burning got her tugged hard by Marlow who rushed out the back as the sun had set and picked her up running to get some distance to put her down and look around.

They needed to find a transport dock, steal a boat and get out of here. Lilly felt numb tears having fallen without her feeling or realizing. The mantra of what she had just done playing over and over in her head till she saw Jared. Missing part of his arm and panting bloodily walk for them drawing his riffle. Firing she pulled the bullet nicked Marlows bottom left ear he hissed holding it from stinging. Seeing the man. She moved in front of marlow back against his chest. Jared glared at her and him they moved before he fired.

"You would choose those bastards?!" Lilly looked up to Marlow who moved from her side out in the open yet avoided fire heading for Jared. Getting clipped in the shoulder not once but twice. She watched him cut up Jared with a swipe of his taloned hands. But Jared hit back and hard. Lilly watched feeling torn this was family and someone she didn't know. She watched Jared go down as Marlow hissed and advanced on him seeing the creature he was. She saw what he didn't, Jared on the ground crawling like someone on their last moment. Pulling from the street refuse a gun.

Lilly felt her heart race looking around till her eyes locked on something shiny edged in the street going for it. Marlow felt the madening sting and itch of flesh trying to heal but not as madening as the rush of absolute anger. Lilly had been taken but had come back to him of her own will to decide for herself if he was the one she wanted. She was not Rhea but she was a woman of understanding and strange but unique beauty to feel sensually for a creature so evil. Marlow didn't want to lose that feeling. Too wrapped up in thoughts he didn't see the gun in Jared's hand until he turned and fired, Marlow felt a jolt and weight. It was like the world slowed. Lilly staggered and fell against him slidding down he grasped her as she slid in the fall to his knees. Lilly felt such extraordinary pain lance through her body.

She saw red across her vision and felt on fire. Jared stared holding his gun but Lilly felt her vision clear and go sharp the weight in her hand helping her pull out of the daze as she gripped the forgotten fallen revolver. - you must choose your path. To the light or the dark balance must be made and your life will end- The words of the gypsy played in her mind as she looked at Jared and made her choice. Her body felt heavy but she rose her arm and the revolver she pulled the trigger watching part of his face bloom in a flower of bloody bits, gore and chunks of bone. Jared fell to his knees and fell over. Dead to the world a hunter no more.

Lilly's hand shook and she looked at it as another went over it. Looking to find Marlow looking at her, stunned in a way. Taking the gun from her throwing it lightly aside touching her face keeping her gaze on his face he pulled the jacket to see the bullet wound to the chest. So much blood. Looking at her face touching it she was still warm for now but would not later. The look said it all. Why? Lilly only smiled stupidly touching his lips and along razored teeth. "I knew I was going to die, but i'm damned. We all are so we might as well be the damned united."

She smirked wincing from a lash of pain through the numbing. Marlow traced her cheek and her lips tilting his head to her touch. Forcing her language out. "Me, You chose me?" She blinked softly to smile and leaned into the touch. "I've always chosen you Marlow." She felt tired. Marlow leaned and put his hand over her eyes. "Sleep." She blinked in the dark caused by his hand but slowly started to fall asleep. Nothing but darkeness and the hold of cold steel. The hold of Marlow...


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare at Sleepy Hollow

The Nightmare of Sleepy Hollow Way

Sleepy Hollow, New York, near Rockefeller State Park

1 month before the events of Barrow- Twilight Visitors

Jacob looked around the countryside from his front pourch the snows would start falling soon. Winter was well on it's way, yet it was kind of strange and surreal at the same time because for the last few days it had been getting too quiet. No one in the town really thought anything of it but soon the pass would be over taken and be cut off from the city. It wasn't so bad spending a month cut off from the rest of the world it was more like taking a long vacation. He could hear Tilmen's dogs barking as he went inside. They probably were chasing a snow hare but yelps sounded and it went quiet. Jacob looked back of course not being able to see anything.

No other sound prevaed so he assumed that they probably ha ran off home. Probably having chased something that had seemingly taken a bite back. That wasn't uncommon, he wouldn't of been surprised if it had been a raccoon. He finished stocking his shelves and going over his generator and other supplies before going outside again to get more fireword as anyone and everyone else pretty much was doing on his block. It had started snowing. He blinked seeing sherif Thompson looking confused. "Hey sherif you ok?"

He looked to the pourch at Jacob, "yeah I was just up at the Tilmen's place. It seemed somthing had gotten ahold of their dogs. Maybe a mountain lion or something else it was kind of hard to tell with the claw marks and mawing. He thought it was a bear but I doubt it, we don't get many bears up here about this time. " Jacob frowned watching him look toward the hill a couple of miles up and away from town. He had a rifle so he wasn't too worried if he saw one but he felt sad for Tilmen. His dogs were expensive prize blood hounds.

"Knowing Tilmen he'll be setting traps and taking his riffle out to hunt anything that could of killed his dogs." Thompson sighed shaking his head. "The old coot is going to get himself in trouble or worse one of these days. " Jacob had to smirk. "Ain't that the truth, better get home though Thom you don't want your wood getting wet." The sherif smirked but nodded and continued on his way pulling his jacket tighter around him. Jacob went inside and got on his computer checking his e-mails to see one that opened on it's own in black with red flashing letters. -GET OUT, GET OUT NOW THEY ARE COMMING!- Frowning there was nothing else but for the shapping of a skull with fangs that opened it's mouth and closed. His phone rang and he jumped startled. Picking it up.

"Hey Jake it's me Megan, did you check your e-mail yet?" Jacob looked back at his computer. "Yeah, let me guess your screen went black and had red letters telling you to get out now with a freaky skull." He could hear Megan on the other end stop clicking her mouse. "Yeah, you got one too. So did michael and Sarah, I guess it was sent to everyone, one hell of a prank." Jacob watched his screen where he sat back. "Yeah really and by the looks of it, it was sent by a public computer from somewhere in the city." He mused looking up the Ip adress. Closing out the window and deleting it only for another to pop up. -LAST CHANCE TO SURVIVE BECAUSE THEY WON'T LET YOU! GET OUT! ONCE THE DOGS GO ITS TOO LATE!- Jacob paused from deleting. The last line playing over in his mind. Once the dogs go its too late.

Frowning he felt a weird shiver but only shook his head deleting it and shutting down his internet connection telling Megan to do the same. "Yeah the storm we are going to get is supposed to be really bad this month they are predicting constant snows like how they have out in alaska. You know the kind that dim or blott out the sun. But I doubt it wo-" Jacob blinked. Frowning. "Megan?" She didn't answer and he heard static take over. Hanging up his phone he picked it up again only to hear it make a no dial tone and static. The storm outside was just kicking up it shouldn't of interfered with it that badly yet.

Going to his window it was getting darker outside and just like Megan said it was as if it really was blotting out the sun making night come early. He saw the Sheirf truck head out for the cell tower probably taking bill with him to help Timothy out, he lived out by the tower and was usually the best man for the job to fix it when there was a problem. He didn't think much of it till his electricity cut out. "Shit." He tsked and pulled on his jacket grabbing his flashlight stepping outside he looked around outside his pourch to see Megan doing the same as she came over to him. Both tightened their fur lined coats across their chests, zipping it, or trying to get it up beneathe their chins. Gathering the hood of his coat further up around his face. But even that really wasn't enough against the gust of blizzard winds that moved across their town offering him little to no protection.

Snows just melted on their faces were any patch of skin was exposed only to freeze over again as ice, it coated their eyelashes and piched skin. Breath showing yet freezing right before them. The first bad storm of winter. _Yay!_ Jacob thought fumbling with his flashlight to get it to turn on as he trudged to the back checking his breakers. "They aren't shorted out and I just replaced them two weeks ago!" _Have yourself a Merry fucking Christmas my ass!_ He mused thinking back to the clerk that had sold it to him. Slaming the casing shut and trudging back out. Looking up at the sky as he got next to Megan but you couldn't see anything but freakin snowflakes. Millions of them just drifting groundward. No townlights to wink even in this fog haze. The sun was going down, making it really dark now.

"We should get inside. " Megan nodded and followed Jacob inside his house shaking off the cold as he threw another log onto the fire. Megan stood at the window, fidgeting from side to side with an excited yet worried look. "I've never seen it snow so much." Jacob looked at her and smirked remembering that this was the first winter Megan had in Sleepy Hollow. So many people chouldn't handle that much snow, even some of the ones who always stayed behind during winter, it almost always caused problems.

The roads were cleared periodically by the volunteer who took out the town's snowplow, the snow formed banks six feet high on either side of the roads half the time when it snowed like this. There were walk-throughs dug about usually by the kids given the task by their parents with the shovels. Or townspeople but the Townspeople usually only did that in front of their stores, bars, resturants and personal homes. Business was business after all and it was better to keep your customers as happy as Larks. Kids loved it because the crawl spaces, walkways, and tunnels through the drifted snowbanks gave plenty of places to hide with lots of cover for when someone wanted to move around without being seen. It was always fun their little snowball wars you'd think would be like a war declartion if the trench wars had been fought with snow instead of bullets of course.

Beyond the northwestern limits of Sleepy Hollow was the house of Timothy Lang and with it the satelite/cell tower. The tower boosted all the cell phone signals and satelite tv reception through out the town. Part of the phone mainline was out this way to. It was also the relay station for all the radios in Sleepy Hollow area. Police, medical, and any radio head who liked to keep the outside world appraised of anything short of a conspiracy theory.

Timothy Lang was an old war veteran who had long since retired and took the offer of opperating and working the tower for free board in the home built beside it. It wasn't a bad life. But right now it was a pain in the ass. His joints and bones ached out in the cold of his rounded whizened frame. Standing out in the cold looking for the problem as he shuffled his feet in the snow, he had been happy as a clam moments before about to settle in and watch the sports channel. Picking up the cables with his gloved hands to hold it up which he shouldn't of been able to do. Staring at the ends that looked torn and chewed through. "What the fuck...?"

A howl went off in the distance, starting low than gaining tone until even he couldn't hear it anymore. Picking up the pick axe quickly he moved with his flashlight looking out into the darkness and the snow flurries of the night. _Wolves?_ He shook his head even if it was wolves that didn't explain the cables. _What the hell was that noise and what on earth could make it?_

Not hearing it again she shivered and shrugged pulling his coat tighter around him with the hand that held the flashlight. He crunched through the snow a dozen steps away from the cell tower back towards his house hearing the secretive crunch of a heavy footstep in the snow behind him he nearly gasped and froze. With breath stalling in his throat he whipped around quickly for an old man and played his flashlight for what it was worth against the snow. Another series of crunching footsteps in the distance as if walking with steadfast determination made him spin around back to the side. Still nothing but he caught a set of footprints that crossed his own. Even the dim light of the pourch running on the Generator power helped and by god he could swear he saw the shapes of toes in those prints.

The toes of a human foot.

Stopping as the sound of a growl deep in a throat made him stop in his tracks gripping the pick axe hard enough for a persons knuckles to go white. Breathing playing in tremors in the cold night air that seemed to be growing darker and colder. Turning and swinging the pick axe but the shadows came at him from around the cell tower, snarling, drooling and reached out by inhuman hands he screamed too late. The flashlight fell to spin out and stop to nothing there.


	16. Chapter 16 Hello Death Goodbye Night

Hello Death good bye Night

Sherif Thompson drove with Bill through the darkened streets seeing lights here and there of the people that started to get their generators running. Leaving Sleepy Hollow like this always felt like you were treking into the woods and you wouldn't know if you were ever going to come back before the wilds got you first. The snow had switched up now and was now properly falling, where it reduced visibility and layed in a thickening kind of blanket across the village town and the roads. Driving past the Tileman's the house had it's lights on. Either way his progress was slowed. It was a little over a mile to the cell/satalite tower, and he had to concentrate every inch of the way. Just because you had chains on your tires didn't mean anything.

Upon arrival the first thing he saw was that Timothy's jeep was still in the drive so that was a good sign. It meant that he was still here and hadn't taken off anywhere and it was a good bet that he was probably still working on the cell tower. What wasn't good on the other hand was that his house had not light on what so ever. That meant his generator hadn't been started or had perhaps gone out, that of course in turn meant that Tim was either ok with sitting in the dark or something was actually wrong.

Thompson parked the truck and with practiced ease grabbed his flashlight without even looking back already knowing where it had been the whole time. Yet because of the circumstances he also drew his pistol. Bill lloked at him but didn't say anything he didn't like the feel of the situation either to be honest. Thompson checked that the safety of his gun was on and held it by his side as he exited the vehicle. No point having pointed at something unless it needed to be shot. He also didn't want to come off as too paranoid and too threating to Tim or anybody else out here. He had enough problems without adding anymore to the plate. Even so the weight of the weapon was a comfort to him in his hand and helped still any doubts that could of been chipping at his surface.

Pointing the flashlight ahead of him with Bill they looked around, lighting the paths between where they stood and the house. The door was just around the corner, leaving them between the house and a smooth blanket of snow. If Tim had been out to his jeep for whatever reason it hadn't been recently. This was evident by the simple fact that there were no footsteps leading to the jeep of any kind. But just to be on the air side of caution he went over and checked the jeep himself, the doors were locked and there wasn't a soul in sight. "Mr. Lang!" Bill called though the snow dampened any sound and swallowed up the echoes issuing no response.

Bill started walking, and when he rounded the corner of the house, he froze. The fence that wrapped aroun the cell tower had been torn down. Not just knocked over but torn. He didn't think wind could do that, he aimed his light along the length of it and could see holes had been ripped throught the metal mesh here and there as well. Not even a bear did this kind of damage. "Tim!" Thompson called as he walked looking around, looking over his shoulder at the trucks where foot prints had already been made hazy by the new falling snow. The winter breeze breathed across from the north as something creaked above Bill. Bill stepped back as he looked up raising the flashlight squinting in the twilight above and jarred with a gasp. "Sherif!"

Thompson whipped around and trudged over to him looking up as he raised his flashlight. "Holy shit....what the hell?" The cell tower was broken and bent, antenae snapped, and quiet a few wires both for the satalite cell tower and the power housing for the town sparked feebly here and there. Wisps of smoke rose from one of the many wrecked connections, only whipped quickly into the snowstorm. "Just what the hell is going on here Shrief?" Bill asked as he kept backing away even more so flashing his light around to try and see some kind of boogie man waiting there in the dark to get them next like it had gotten the cell tower.

Whatever had happened they were in big trouble, the pass was snowed up and they had no way of communicating with the city. City officials wouldn't send anyone up until the storms blew over and cleared up more. And where the fuck was Timothy! Bill tugged on his sleeve without saying a word, he turned swinging across his flashlight across something dark in the snow. Hurrying over he didn't have to bend down to know blood when he saw it, rich, dark red splashes. Lots of it. Muttering a prayer under his breath as he continued, bill was rooted to the spot. Grasping his pistol tighter he spun around on the spot as the safety came off with a click, there was nothering but shadows to greet him. Walking in the trail of the splashes the fact that it was still showing meant one thing. It was still warm. The blood was melting the snow where it hit and he found...Timothy.

He nearly dropped his gun, tangled in the work shed was a mess of wires , torn metal, ripped clothing that spewed the pink of raw, ripped flesh. What was left of a body with a missing head. Thompson felt his stomache churn as everything in his gut clenched. Unable to move or process fully what he was seeing. Timothy, or what was left of him steaming into the night air. Thompson stepped back and tripped over something in the snow, going down on his ass, the flashlight fell and rested against his foot. A few feet to his right lay a tangle of metal that had once been a support to the tower. He heard Bill screaming as his eyes made that travel up to turn over and lose all his lunch. Atop of the tangled pole pinned like the crusades was the head of none other than Timothy Lang.

His tongue lolling out with one eye missing in the expression of screaming horror. Desperately getting up to swing the flashlight away yet unable to take his eyes from the sight. "This is wrong! So fucking WRONG!" He shouted and bolted and shined his flashlight everywhere aiming his gun as he did so. The whatever still out there maybe even creeping toward them through the fresh snow. Bill looked north to see something moving out there. Pulling from the back a sight of night vision binoculars putting them to his eyes. Shapes, various shapes...shaddows..shaddows obscured somewhat by fresh fluries of snow, yet shifting from side to side as they walked.

"Get in the truck, Tom." Tom didn't look away staring still. "What?" Bill moved to get into the truck an fast. "Get in the fucking truck!" He hit the lights an had jumped into the drivers seat already putting the truck into gear. Thomspon rushe and got in slamming the door. Bill threw the truck into gear and did a full rapid three-point turn that nearly buried the nose and tail into the high snowbanks, punching it he accelerated back they way they had come. Something hit the tailgate nearly yanking them sideways. Thompson turned not able to see anything before looking up at the truck roof to the noise like snow hitting them from a tall building. Jumping in his seat as pounding started, denting into the roof as metal started to tear in a few places showing shadows moving.

Thompson fired emptying his clip as his ears rang from the shock of the loud cracks of the gunfire in such a small enclosed space, but even the ringing couldn't drown out the high pitched howling scream as a bullet found purchase in the things body. Hearing that something slipping he applied breaks sharply Thompson cursed almost meeting the dash but the thing tumbled across the hood into the snow. Bill punched it again as it got up clipping it black fluids spread across the windshield and the wetness started to freeze over in the cold. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Bill yelled. Thompson quickly ejected the spent magazine and fumbled nearly dropping the new one as he slamned it home and recocked the gun. Pistol barrel still hot, he looked up at the dents and rips to behind them. Nothing was comming but that didn't mean they wouldn't be heading for town. He'd bet his life on it.

"You ok?" Thompson asked and he got a look shot at him. "I'm fucking dandy, do I look fucking ok?!" Thompson leaned forward staring past the windshield wippers. "Look!" Pointing ahead to the north were dancing lights of orange gold and red yellows. Clearing the embankment they came upon the burning house of Mr. Tilmen. Bill started slowing down Thompson looked at him, "Keep going." Bill looked at him frowning Thompson threatened to take the wheel and step on his foot at the gas petal. "If anyone was inside they're dead by now, now go!" Bill nodded and continued on back for the town everyone needed to be warned.

Getting into the first leg of the town the shops on either side had been shattered. All forms of broken glass and timber lay against the snow on the banks upside the roads, flickers of flames dancing inside. Bill suddenly shivered feeling like someone just walked across his grave. He had a bad feeling about this, like they should of never come back. He tilted his head for a minute frowning. _Did I just hear gunshots?_ He shook his head, it couldn't of been could it? Breaking out the shot gun along the back of the back window Thompson opened the door standing on the rail as Bill drove, nursing the shotgun for any moments notice. He didn't hear anything but tires on snow until his head whipped up staring straight ahead. Somewhere in town the sound of eratic gunfire went off accompanied but the loudest screaming howl with another behind them. Aiming the shotgun in front of him and moving it where he looked. He about jolted to the sound of breaking glass and another dull explosion that the horizon directly to the west breifly lit up like a lighthouse beacon.

Comming up on the small town church the doors were wide open, glowing within by the weak lights of a running jenny, the steps red as the minister layed at the bottom, decapitated and sprawled out painted by his own blood. He saw lady Cecila at the gate her hair tied to the post moving he moved to jump down and say her name but stopped as she came into view. Or what was left of her. Hanging by her hair on the church gates was the nun's head connected by her spine and bits of flesh. Like a banner in the wind. Face one of horrified morning , eyes rolled back. More gunshots went off sustained by echos in the now calm night being fired more than once. Hell even more than several times. "Where the hell is it comming from?!"

Justin and Drew walked out of the bar with Tara, it had closed and the owner had gone and locked up. Making plays for Tara who was only to string them along. Justing hogging the Jack Daniels she swipped it with a giggle taking a shot swig and trying to keep a straight face about to ask where they were going to hear shots and looked around. "Did someone get fireworks and no one told us?" Drew asked Justin smirked. "Basterds." Looking to the horizon as it flared briefly it seemed like someone really had been lighting stuff off but Justin cried out as he just disappeared in the dark. Fresh fallen snow was kicked up and swirling in buffted confused patterns. Both frozen looking at one another, looking for their suddenly missing companion.

The darkness seemed suddenly so pressing and so much more colder. Taking a tentative step forward. "Justin?" Tara asked a little trepidly hearing nothing as they tried to stare into the dark. "Come on quick dicking around!" Drew yelled, if he was going to play a prank that was fine but did he have to steal all the fucking Jack Daniels while he was at it? Drew kept walking forward but Tara stopped. She could hear a sould of growling from the shadows that in no way shape or form could possibly human, wolves came to mind, Drew suddenly stopped straining to listen to take a step back to the we sound of something chewing and crunching like brittle popcorn. The sound suddenly came from above as if someone had ran in the rafters to a brief cry the darkness grew and fell hitting the snow Drew and Tara jumped to look at themselves sprayed in red as it continued to spray against the snow from the twitching form up on it.

Twitching was Justin's body that still shuddered looking to them with wild wide eyes but not a word as vocal cords tried to move with muscle and sinew of a missing throat. Eye missing as his face was the map of lacerations, coat, shirt and clothes period were torn up and in shreds. Like curtains matching house paint flesh was torn up in matching shreds that decorated the pulsing of blood that gushed out to halo a steaming pool in cold pure snow. Tara dropped her purse and anything in her hand turning tail she ran and hard as fast as she could. She didn't dare look back but once to see Drew falling to his knees turning in that slow way to the dark from the thing of shaddows emerging from the snow. Death pale face ashen with blood on it's chin and slanted demon cat eyes as it grinned its row of razored teeth stained and with bits of steaming fresh meat. She turned the corner and to the screams that echoed the night as howls broke out around her.


	17. Chapter 17: Hell Breached Day 1

**Yay, chapter 17 halfway a little more than halfway there ^ ^ Thanks to everyone reading and leaving me reviews. But sadly Marlow and the others are not in this chapter and you'll see why.  
______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 17. Hell Breached- Day 1**

Jacob sprang up from where he had been sitting long ago to the sounds of gunshots. They seemed to come from somewhere close and yet somewhere far away. He opened his door and went out onto the pourch listening. Megan followed but stopping at the door shivering from the cold, more gunshots went of this time, they were sustained by the echoes like several guns going off at once. "Jacob?" Megan asked gripping the door and the handle as if she could sink into it. "where's it all comming from?" Jacob said taking another step out looking around. "_Where's it comming from?!"_

Megan couldn't answer him she didn't know so she said the only think she could that came to mind. "Everywhere." He turned to her and went inside pulling on his jacket and getting his shot gun. "Come on, we've got to get to the station!" Megan didn't ask twice getting into his 4x4 Suv and strapped herself in to the safet of the hold of the seat belt as he turned the car on and pretty much floored the accelerator. He nearly slowed as the keft the junction to see a burning house, on the lawn in the snow was a body lying spread-eagled with another also in the street, a car on its side held a shape crushed beneathe it that it was only a dark patch in the waning night. Jacob stopped starring he felt his fingers dig as he gripped the steering wheel.

Another house was on fire two or three blocks away, another smudge of light and blazing heat in the snow filled darkness of the night. He started to move the car but the Suv jerked. Jacob frowned and looked at Mega but before he could look back the back of the Suv was already being lifted, both slipped onto the dashboard, especially Jacob who hadn't been wearing a seat belt at all. The rear of the suv lifted higher and higher both just scrambled to right themselves. "Hold on!" Jacob yelled though it made no difference letting himself fall so he was facing his door with the shotgun aimed and ready. The Suv tettered impossibly on it's front grille only for the doors to rip open on either side at the back. His door groaned as Megan's was ripped open Megan stared unable to scream at what she saw before her. Jacob looked back wincing hard to see, but seeing the 'thing' he didn't know if he wanted to see. Pale ash with needled teeth and eyes of the darkest night, it's tongue lolled out against his sharp teeth that glinted into the night, opening it's mouth wide snaps went out as if like a snake it was unhinging it's jaw to swallow you whole.

"JACOB!!"

He snapped out of it and struggled in his position to turn but the shotgun jamned becoming wedged into the seat, the suv fell forward from a shove and landed on its roof. The windshield and windows shattered all around them as metal shrieked into the night being struck on the road in woefull protest. Disoriented, Jacob still tryied to pry the shotgun loose now from where it was pinned partially by the seat.

More glass that wasn't broken broke, shadows flailed and he felt something scrape across his face and neck, thrashing in front of his face almost before the taloned nails caught his jacket collar pulling at him. The nails tore into the fabric starting to dig in his shoulder. He struggled harder to turn, Megan was already being dragged through the broken door and frame of the suv, kicking and screaming as they grabbed at her hair and anything they could reach not caring if she got cut up on their nails or the broken bits of glass and metal.

He rolled kicking he felt flesh give way under his boot as he kept rolling out of his broken window bringing the shot got to bear on those holding Megan, not hesitating he fired twice, watched blood splash on one of the other feral faces before hands grabbed at him and hit his knees and thighs hauling him backward through the rest of the wreckage, fumbling his shotgun it dropped and watched as it was swipped and disappeared into the shadows.

"Jacob!" Megan shouted again and they locked eyes,outside the circle something was roaring and he could feel the ground tremble before it. Whatever made it was huge! _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to die. Going to die. Move Jacob, get off your ass now!_ He screamed at himself mentally spurring him on he kicked and thrashed harder at his crashed into the suv knocking it sideways. Jacob hit the snow face first hard as his legs swung free of his attackers, hearing nothing but screaming squeals as the suv finally stopped and crushed into the ice. Lights glared on in his vision blinding him and caused his attackers to hiss and pull back. Hearing shouts then nothing....

Tara hadn't stopped running but had to now to catch her breath or hyperventilate. If she had been even the littlest bit drunk she was sober now. She headed for home, her father would be there, he'd know what to do and what was going on. She stopped before going to the door. There was a car on fire with burning spilt fuel in the Grave Street of Sleepy Hollow Way, jumping she heard the sounds of screams blend in with the sounds of gun fire all around, with the roaring of motors here and there concerted and chased by the high pitched screams of howls chours in the night air. The streetlights were out and the snow storm made it damn difficult to navigate and try to see anything that could come out of the dark and she didn't dare give herself away. Seeing the glow of her fathers kitchen in the distance she approached by edging along the side of the building. Pausing every few steps as she held her breath for all that she was worth and strained to hear into the night.

Listening for any signs of life and those shadows but there was nothing, reaching the window she saw why. It was smashed, room wrecked, blood splashed like thrown paint across one wall where something sat wet in the chair, illuminated by the weak light she threw her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming or getting sick when her eyes had met the rolled back ones of her father who's head sat on the coffee table like some kind of house warming decoration. The lights flickered by the weak light but then she saw the shadow on the wall inside of the flickering light growing darker. A creature turned the corner looking out the room to the windows nothing there. Blood dripping from his meshed teeth he sniffed the air and walked for the window to lean out of it. Nothing. He jumped out and stood. Beneathe the house with held breath and wide paniced filled eyes was Tara. Hands still over her mouth. The creature sniffed more and suddenly lunged down looking under the house. Tilting his head....nothing. It hissed and heard fellow houls into the night which it answered. Behind the snowed in pillar Tara flinched holding her hands over her ears. Tears tracing silently as she shook. The creature bounded off and she breathed out in a sighing sob.

Waiting in the cold she moved and looked both ways before steeling up the courage to dash the street. Fear drove her. But she froze coming off her feet hand over her mouth she screamed muffled into the night and was gone. The Sheirf made it back into town and stared at his streets making his way for the station and diner.

The group of shadows watched the Sheirf's car head away confident in the knowledge all would be theres so soon. They were the hungry ones, doomed forever to walk the night and enjoy every minute of it by the hand of revenge. Gathering at the intersection, all pale faced painted red. Some with ragged teeth protuding, others with real fangs or razor and needles for teeth. With the blackest of souless black for eyes, long ago having forsaken the need to see the light. Most were dressed the same all bearing a black crest on their tattered clothes. One here or there missing a limb or two. As if long ago cut by...wire. Hissing and spitting in their own language, ancient, gruttal, and unrecognizable to anything living...or dead.

The leader walked in their midst, a average figure that was lithe and toned with feral looks, hooded shaddowed eyes, and the easy gait of someone used to having their way and inflicting control. Others around her bowed or shuffled in cralws at her feet though she spared them not even a glance. She growled at them in a few words of their own language, to smell the blood, taste the flesh but separate the heads of the prey. No one was to turn anyone. Waving her hand at the sky they hissed and split up disappearing into the shadows to hunt. One stood with her, Griffith! He admired the small town happy with her choice that it would last them a while. She gazed upon the small community, eager to tear into it and take what she wanted within. The light of a streetlight caught a last spurt of energy from a downing generator bathing her in dim light.

She wore black pants with long black boots, a black and red tunic shirt like swordsmen used to wear. Leather forearm bracers, one would at first think a costume. The shirt was complete with a corset cincher and hugged her lithe frame of her body, skin snow kissed and soft with youth, hair long auburn red tied up and back as bangs streaked over the blackest night eyes stars could reflect upon the pools of it's dark surface. Hair nearly reaching her waist, ears pierced with a single earring cuff in her left ear, bearing the crest of...Draco...Brooke. Looking up a little as soft almost pouted lips parted to the breathing of the night and white gleaming and crisom stained rows of shark like teeth. Lillian Brooke smirked. "I'm back..." She said to her long forgotten home town.


End file.
